


Snuggles

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Series: Soul Meets Body Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Reylo, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reylo have a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey have a baby.What happens when Ben is left in charge of child care for a day?  What happens when he realises their baby is a mini Rey?Pure fluff.





	1. Daddy and daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr (sorry I can't recall who it was by - so much SW content all over Tumblr these past few days it's hard to keep check). If you know who it was let me know :D
> 
> I've found the drawing that inspired me - you can find it here by the brilliant @cevemo on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Sassy smol bean and Daddy Ben](http://cevemo.tumblr.com/image/158459525294)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this also instead of sleeping, so it's really rough and probably crap. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. 
> 
> Oh and I've never written fluff without smut!! so please be kind and gentle :) lol
> 
> And I know nothing about babies! So please forgive me.

o-o-o-o-o

‘But what if something happens?’ Ben complains, worry written all over his face.

Rey sighs, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she holds their six-month old daughter in her arms.

‘Ben, this isn’t the first time you guys have been alone. You’ll be fine.’

‘Yeah, but that was just for a few hours. This is like a whole day.’ He panics.

‘It’s not a whole day. It’s ten hours. And you’ll be fine believe me.’ She presses and Ben worries his bottom lip looking down at the tot in her mother’s arms.

‘But-‘

‘Ben. Stop. You’ll be fine.’ Rey smiles running her hand over his cheek and gazing up at him.

He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning in toward her palm.

‘I love you. You know that right?’ He tells her softly and Rey’s smile turns into a grin.

‘You might have mentioned it. Once or twice.’ She teases playfully.

‘Only once or twice? Well in that case I think I might have to tell you a few more times. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. And I love you too.’ He repeats before turning his attention to their daughter. He tickles her beneath her chin making her giggle; it’s an adorable sound.

‘Aw see, she likes you.’ Rey jests and Ben scowls at her, reaching out to take the little girl into his arms.

Lucy reaches for her Daddy and Rey happily transfers her into her father’s strong and supportive arms.

‘Okay I’m off now.’ Rey announces and a look of fear and panic spreads across Ben’s face.

She wants to roll her eyes at him, but resists (just about) and instead rises onto her tip toes and presses a firm kiss to his lips.

‘You’ll be fine.’ She tells him encouragingly, looking into his eyes and urging him to believe her.

Then she kisses the top of Lucy’s head, right between her two little pigtails sticking up and smile adoringly at her boyfriend and child.

With that she’s gone. Out the door and off to work. For the first time in six months. Guilt wraps around her as she stands in the corridor of their apartment building. Taking a deep breath to steady her flurrying heart.

She needs to do this. It’s only two days a week; Chewie wasn’t going to ask her to do anymore. He knew that her being with Lucy and Ben was more important than anything else in the entire galaxy.

She assures herself that she’s doing the right thing and steels her heart and mind for that first step away from the security behind the door. The comfort and the belonging.

Inside the apartment Ben is looking down cautiously at his daughter. She’s not particularly doing anything, just looking up at him.

‘So it’s just you and me eh kid.’ He mumbles and Lucy playfully waves her arm around, tapping his arm.

‘So, what shall we do, huh? It’s not like we’ve got many options. Not with this thing.’ He nods down towards the electronic tag on his ankle.

Out of nowhere Lucy’s brows furrow and her little face scrunches up. Ben’s eyes widen at the sight and he holds her out in front of him, fear clear in his eyes that she’s about to wail.

But she doesn’t. Instead she sticks her tongue out at him, a look of familiar mischief spreading over her eyes. Six-months old and already too much like her mother. Ben cocks an eyebrow and a smirk grows on his lips.

‘So it’s like that then?’ He chuckles and she blows a raspberry at him, making him grin broadly.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is sat on the floor opposite Lucy, his legs are crossed and his tag is digging into his skin, but he ignores the pain. He’d ignore every pain laid before him for her. For Lucy and Rey.

He places the multiple coloured blocks in front of his daughter who looks between the blocks and then up at him, then down at the blocks. She hits the blocks, scattering them across the floor and Ben’s mouth falls open, but it only drops further when she looks up at him innocently.

‘You are too much like your mother.’ He grumbles as he gathers the blocks together and piles them up closer to him than her and she scowls.

Feeling as petulant as his daughter he sticks his tongue out at her and despite her age her eyes narrow in annoyance – oh she’s so much like Rey.

o-o-o-o-o

Lucy is in her highchair as Ben sits on the chair in front and places down the small pink bowl of mushed up baby food – chicken and vegetables. He picks up the spoon and glances up at Lucy, and sees a challenging look in her eyes as she pouts her lips.

Ben shakes his head as he scoops up a small spoonful of goo. He directs it towards his daughter’s tiny pout, but she doesn’t open up.

‘Come on open up. It’s lunch time.’ He encourages, moving the spoon around in the hope of maybe catching her off guard, but she doesn’t relent.

‘It’s your favourite. Chicken and vegetables. Yummy, yummy.’ He tells her, as she moves her head back and to the side, out of his way.

‘Lucy.’ He says sternly, feeling a bit bad over his tone, but needing her to understand who’s boss. Who’s he kidding! He'll never be the boss. Not with those two.

Still she doesn’t open her mouth and now she’s crossed her arms over her chest, a true look of Rey defiance in her eyes and he lets out an exasperated gasp.

‘Come on sweetheart.’ He tells her sweetly, knowing that when he uses “sweetheart” on his girlfriend she turns to putty in his hand.

But not their daughter. She’s got both their stubbornness rolled into one.

He sighs and lowers the spoon back into the food, moving his hand away and running it through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. But then he feels something soft, wet and warm splat his cheek.

He slowly opens his eyes to see Lucy sat there with a shit-eating grin on her lips, the spoon in front of her on the tray as baby food slides down his cheek and onto his shirt.

He wipes away the food, eyes fixed on his giggling daughter’s face. She's far too much like her mother he reminds himself.

o-o-o-o-o

Lucy yawns as Ben sits on the couch with her resting on his knee. He smiles warmly down at her, his eyelids suddenly feeling a touch heavy too. He glances over at the clock – Rey will be finished in just over half hour and home in forty-five.

‘Tired huh? All that mischief worn you out.’ He sniggers as Lucy yawns once more.

‘Come on then.’ He smiles as he brings her against his chest and shifts, swinging his legs up onto the couch – his feet dangling off the end. He lowers down, his head resting against the armrest.

He looks down as Lucy snuggles against his chest, bringing her arm up to press the back of her fingers against her lips. Her eyes flutter close and Ben smiles warmly.

He sighs gently, watching with an adoring grin as she rises and falls with his chest. Then his lids start to sag and he has to blink to stay awake.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey softly closes the door, the absence of sound in the apartment concerning her a little. Perhaps Lucy is having a nap and Ben’s having a lie down, exhausted at having to look after a six-month old. The thought makes her grin and roll her eyes as well.

She gently places her bag on the hook and keys on the table before creeping over to the couch only to find Ben and Lucy fast asleep. The sight warms her heart and makes her grin like an idiot. They look adorable.

She can’t resist getting her phone out and takes a quick snap, before tucking it back into her pocket and stepping over to the couch. She kneels next to it, level with Ben’s head.

Rey gently places her hand on Lucy’s back – well what’s available beside Ben’s - and smiles softly at the adorable little whimper she makes. She then turns her attentions to her boyfriend. She leans over and lightly runs her fingers through his hair and blows on his eyelids.

‘Ben.’ She whispers and his eyes flicker before opening, looking up at her sleepy and confused.

‘You’re home already?’ He grumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

‘It’s quarter past six.’ She tells him, giving him a smile as his mind registers the here and now.

He looks down at Lucy who’s waking up too, nuzzling against his chest.

‘Hey there sleepyhead.’ Rey smiles down at their daughter as she moves to pluck her off her father’s chest.

‘So how did it go?’ Rey asks quietly as Lucy now nuzzles her collarbone as she stands up, while Ben sits up.

‘She’s too much like you. Mischievous.’ He replies as he gets to his feet, towering over mother and child, as he stands so close.

‘But there’s one sure fire way that settles both of you.’ He whispers, his eyes turning wicked.

‘Oh yeah, and what’s that?’ Rey asks intrigued.

‘Neither of you can resist snuggling.’ He snickers with a wink and a wide smirk.

Rey scoffs with a smile as Ben walks around the couch, stretching his arms over his head and his shirt rides up, exposing his lower back to her.

She shakes her head as he disappears into the bathroom before looking down at Lucy.

‘You too huh?’ She murmurs, feeling a burn of a blush on her cheeks as she knows he’s right.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Tampons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter people didn't ask for =D
> 
> grumpy smol bean and Daddy Ben go to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea in my head and well thought it was only appropriate to write it down and give it life and this fic the second chapter that it probably didn't need. lol
> 
> I warn you its not as cute and for that I apologise :D
> 
> Also I apologise to the creator of the original sketch - I'm sorry!! lol

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is sat on the couch reading an essay – being an on-line lecturer is very convenient for a man with an ankle bracelet. He scribbles something barely legible in a red sharpie before resting it between his full lips.

Just then Rey shuffles into the living area, eyes drawn, hair a complete and utter mess, skin deathly pale and she’s clutching her middle.

‘Sweetheart are you oaky?’ Ben queries as he dives up off the couch, dropping the pen and essay onto the coffee table.

‘I feel like shit.’ She grumbles as he comes to stand next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her gently against him.

‘Well I wasn’t going to say anything but you do kind of look it.’ He smirks, resting his chin on the top of her head.

‘Gee thanks.’ Rey snaps wearily.

‘So what’s wrong?’ He enquires softly, pulling back a little to look down at her, eyes wandering over her clammy skin.

‘You don’t want to know.’ She mutters and Ben’s brows furrow for a second before he realizes what she means.

‘Oh. It’s _that_ time.’ He mumbles and she gives him a scathing look.

‘Please don’t mock me. It really hurts.’ She complains, resting her forehead against his chest and closing her eyes.

Ben runs his hands up and down her back, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

‘Do you want me to go to the store and get you something?’ He asks.

‘Painkillers. Tampons. And chocolate.’ She states, feeling her skin burn at the mere thought of Ben having to purchase her some tampons.

‘Okay. Painkillers, chocolate and….tampons.’ His voice trails off at the last word, his uncertainty clear in his tone and Rey has to bury a small smirk against his chest.

  
‘Um, what, uh. What ones?’ He enquires flustered and Rey’s smirk widens, but she pulls herself together before looking up at him.

‘I’ll write down what you need to get. Oh and can you take Lucy with you? She needs some fresh air.’ Rey tells him, rather than asks and he simply nods.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben pushes Lucy’s stroller into the store and heads for the health section where he’ll find the Tylenol, tampons and diapers. He’s strolling along until he comes to a stop by the razors. He thoughtfully runs his hand over the growth on his chin and sighs.

Rey doesn’t mind his facial fuzz; in fact she quite likes it and has made some very loud responses to it. Lucy on the other hand pulls away from him when he tries to kiss her on the cheek with his beard.

‘Oh my gosh, what a beautiful little girl you’ve got there.’ A glamorous woman in her mid thirties chirps as she clasps her hands together, beaming down at Lucy.

Lucy stares straight back, little brows knitted together and a pouty scowl on her lips. She’s done nothing but grumble the entire time they’ve been out, clearly more in-tune with her mommy than Ben thought.

‘Uh, thanks.’ Ben replies politely, if not a little embarrassed as he looks over at the woman.

‘What’s her name?’

‘Lucy.’

‘Oh what a pretty name for a pretty little girl.’ The woman coos, leaning in closer to Lucy and her hand flexes as if she were about to reach out, but she stops herself.

Lucy’s eyes narrow and her nostrils flare. Ben knows that look, it’s the look she gives right before she screams. And as if right on cue Lucy lets out a piercing wail that makes the woman spring back, face scowling.

‘Sorry.’ Ben apologises as he reaches down and carefully lifts his grumpy little bean from her stroller.

‘Hey bean, what’s got you all upset? Huh?’ He murmurs, tickling her belly as she continues to cry, face all creased up and arms flailing about.

The woman smiles sympathetically, but glances down at Ben’s ring finger and her smile widens when she doesn’t see a ring.

‘It must be so difficult being a single parent.’ She doesn’t so much as enquire but state.

Before Ben can even utter a word Lucy screams louder. Turning her head in the direction of the bleach blonde with too much make-up.

‘I’m sorry. Clearly someone’s having a bad day like their mommy.’ Ben says between the woman and his daughter.

‘Oh, your…wife?’ The woman continues to enquire, a hopeful expression on her face.

‘Girlfriend.’ Ben clarifies over the noise Lucy is continuing to make, and now her crying has drawn the attention of other shoppers.

‘Come on sweetheart. It’s okay. Huh grump, you’re okay. You’re okay.’ Ben whispers in Lucy’s ear, pressing a tender and sweet kiss to her cheek as she all but glares at the woman attempting to chat up her father.

‘Well, it was nice to uh…..yeah.’ The woman trails off, looking at Ben as he cradles his upset daughter in his arms and rocking her gently, his eyes closed as he breathes her in.

With the woman tottering off down the aisle Lucy instantly settles, much to Ben’s confusion as he opens his eyes to find her smiling contently.

‘Sometimes bean, you confuse the hell out of me. Just like your mother.’ He mutters as he drops a packet of razors in the basket wedged between the handle of the stroller and the cover.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben finds Rey curled up in the middle of the bed clutching a hot water bottle to her abdomen. He drops the carrier bag down on the floor by the door and walks over to the bed.

He climbs up, with Lucy nestled in his arm, against his chest.

‘Hey sweetheart.’ He murmurs as he leans over and gently places Lucy down on the bed next to her mother.

Rey’s eyes slowly open and a smile spreads across her face at the sight of their little girl. She reaches out and places her hand on Lucy’s belly, who instantly wriggles and giggles.

‘I got your tampons. And a big bar of chocolate.’ He smiles before pressing a kiss to her cheek as he hovers above her.

‘Thank you.’ She mutters, watching as Lucy wriggles beneath her hand.

‘Oh, and I kind of got chatted up.’ Ben points out as he flops down next to her, hands resting on his stomach as he looks up at the ceiling, a smirk on his lips.

‘What? By who?’ Rey enquires, jealousy spiking in her veins as she shifts a little to look at him over her shoulder.

‘Some blonde woman wearing way too much make-up. She thought I was a single parent.’ He tells her, voice proud but also mischievous.

‘Well I hope you put her straight.’ Rey shifts so she’s sitting up, taking the hot water bottle with her as she rests back against the headboard, eyes flitting between Ben and Lucy.

‘Kind of.’ He snickers as he shuffles to sit next to her.

‘What do you mean kind of? You either told her or you didn’t.’ Rey snaps, feeling her annoyance at his alluding and teasing grow.

‘I didn’t have to say anything because this little grumpy bean is like an alarm, scaring away any and all women who talk to me.’ He states as he leans over and scoops Lucy up off the bed and into his arms.

Rey lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head, reaching for her daughter and smiling when Lucy grips her finger and they share a seemingly knowing look.

‘She even did it with the cashier. And she was like a hundred.’ Ben chuckles as he tickles the bottom of Lucy’s foot and the tot lets out an adorable giggle.

‘I’ve trained her well.’ Rey grins as she rests her head against Ben’s shoulder.

‘You certainly have, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.’ He mumbles as he presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. A happy smile on his lips as Lucy nuzzles against the bottom of his neck, eyes falling close.

He looks down at Rey and from the change in the sound of her breathing he knows that she’s asleep too.

He’s trapped between the two most important women in his life, but he really wouldn’t change it at all.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the latest grumpy smol bean exploits and if you want more - but you might have to say what you want to see.
> 
> Grumpy smol bean is a mini back off my Daddy alarm system


	3. coffee and tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grumpy smol bean alarm strikes again!
> 
> Rey takes Lucy out and has similar results as Ben.
> 
> But it all ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop myself from writing this fluffy grumpy smol bean fluffiness. It's such a difference from my other fic Eyes on You and it's just so nice to write.
> 
> This one is for you Relliurad and Jess444 :D
> 
> And Shwtlee I hope this chapter answers your question, kinda :D
> 
> All thoughts and suggestions are being stored, so keep your eyes peeled :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey sweetheart, um is there any chance you could take bean out for the morning. I’ve got some essays to mark and I kind of need some peace and quiet.’ Ben cautiously asks his girlfriend while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

‘Okay.’ Rey replies happily as she finishes dressing Lucy and placing her back in her cot.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes. It’s fine. She needs to get some fresh air anyway. Besides I just don’t know if I could stop myself from ravaging you dressed like that.’ She teases looking him up and down and making him chuckle, a grin on his face.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Totally, because I just don’t know if I could resist the sweat pants, t-shirt, cardigan combo if I stayed.’ Rey snickers as she steps closer to her boyfriend, running her fingers up and down his chest and biting her bottom lip while giving him a seductive look.

‘What about the glasses? Don’t forget the glasses.’ He murmurs as he leans forward and kisses her.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as he grips her waist.

‘I _love_ the glasses.’ She replies against his lips.

Suddenly there’s a wail from their daughter and Ben opens his eyes, but keeps his lips locked with Rey’s.

‘Huh, all women then.’ He mumbles, while looking across at his daughter who is gripping the bars of her cot, a grumpy scowl on her face and tears in her eyes.

Rey sighs and steps back, a smile on her lips as she steps over to Lucy.

‘Clearly she wants to be the only lady in your life.’ She chuckles as she brushes past Ben and out the door, firing him a teasing wink.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is pushing the stroller down the street, heading for her favourite coffee shop. She smiles down at her daughter. Lucy is currently sucking on a plastic alligator gripped between her hands and has a rattle resting in her lap.

She spins the stroller round and is about to walk backwards through the door, when it opens, and a smiling handsome man in his late twenties opens it for her.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles politely as she navigates the stroller into the coffee shop.

‘No problem.’ He answers, looking up and down at Rey with lascivious eyes, but Rey doesn’t notice, too focused on moving over to the counter.

 

Once she's got her order Rey finds a table in the corner out of the way of the other patrons. She moves Lucy’s stroller round to face her and smiles down at her as she takes her seat.

Lucy contently chews and sucks on her alligator as Rey takes a sip of her green tea. Just then the man who held the door for her appears by the table behind the stroller.

‘Hey, do you mind if I join you?’ He enquires, a tiny smirk on his lips.

‘Oh, uh.’ Rey mumbles as she looks around the coffee shop to see that there are other available seats.

‘She’s really cute.’ The guy states as he leans forward to look down at Lucy who lifts her head to look up at the stranger giving him a puzzled scowl.

‘Thanks.’ Rey mutters, fingers gripping the handle of her mug.

‘So, do you mind?’ He gestures toward the empty chair opposite her.

‘Uh, sure.’ She mumbles, brows furrowing a fraction.

The man smiles and pulls the chair out, sitting down and placing his mug of coffee down in front of him.

‘I’m Dirk by the way. And you are?’ He enquires, watching Rey carefully, who looks away and down at Lucy who’s brows are furrowed and there’s a grumpy pout forming on her lips as she turns her head to look round.

‘Rey.’

‘That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl. So Rey, who’s the cutie?’ He smirks, nodding toward Lucy who throws her plastic alligator on the floor.

Rey reaches down to pick it up, taking a deep breath and biting her lip as before straightening up.

‘This is Lucy. My daughter.’ She states firmly looking straight at Dirk.

‘Your-your daughter? Wow, you really don’t look old enough to have a child. I thought you were her nanny or sister or something.’ He shakes his head.

‘Yes she's my daughter.’ Rey points out, her lips turning into a thin line.

Just then Lucy lets out a piercing cry, throwing her rattle back over her head and the back of the stroller. It narrowly misses hitting Dirk in the face, he dodges out of the way just in time.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Rey apologises as she jumps to her feet, reaching for a distraught Lucy.

‘No worries. Look it seems you’ve got your hands full. Plus I best get going to work.’ Dirk tells her over the din that Lucy is making, flailing her arms around and sobbing, as Rey lifts her from the stroller.

‘Sorry, Kirk.’ She says again as she cradles her daughter in her arms, holding her against her chest as Dirk gets to his feet muttering “It’s Dirk.”

Rey sits back down cooing in Lucy’s ear, trying to settle and calm her little girl. She glances around the coffee shop and feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she is cast judgmental and disapproving looks.

‘Maybe we should get going.’ She whispers against Lucy’s temple as the tot hiccups with her tears, but she’s starting to calm down.

When Lucy is calm and her tears dried Rey gently places her back in her stroller, smiling down at her, her heart full of warmth, love and light.

Rey turns back to the table and finishes off her cup of tea, but when she turns around she jolts.

‘Ben!’ She gasps, surprised to see him standing in front of her with Lucy’s rattle in his hands and a happy smile on his lips.

‘What-what are you doing here?' She gasps with shock as he grins at her.

'Your tag!’ She says quickly under her breath, eyes widening with worry.

‘Don’t worry; the police aren’t going to swarm in. I had it removed this morning. That’s why I wanted you guys out of the apartment.’ He tells her a happy smile on his full lips.

‘What? Since when? And why didn’t you tell me?’ Rey snaps, annoyance and wonder flitting across her face as Lucy struggles in her stroller to look round at her Daddy.

‘I wanted it to be a surprise.’ He answers, blushing.

‘It’s certainly that.’ Rey scolds, but he pouts just like their daughter and she simply cannot resist.

She steps forward, wedging herself between Lucy’s stroller and the table.  Ben leans forward and presses a kiss to Rey’s lips, but it’s only fleeting because Lucy is grumbling loudly, struggling beneath her straps as she turns this way and that in order to see her father.

‘Aw sweetheart what’s wrong, eh?’ Ben murmurs as he leans over and gently brushes his hand through Lucy’s hair.

‘I think we need to get this one home, don’t you?’ Rey quips, a naughty twinkle in her eyes only for Ben to see.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey snuggles into Ben’s side running her finger over his bare chest.

‘So how’s it feel? To be rid of that thing? To be able to go where you want again, when you want and with who you want?’ She questions, looking up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder as he runs his fingertips over her naked back.

‘It feels like freedom.’ He smiles wistfully, with a small sigh as he turns his head to look at her.

‘Well hopefully it's taught you not to go around punching people, getting sent to prison and then ending up with a ankle monitor.’ She snickers and Ben scoffs in mock offence.

‘I was protecting you, and you know it.’

‘You weren’t protecting me for those three months you were in prison, when I was pregnant.’

‘I know, I know. Don’t you think I hate myself for that? Because I do, I really do. And I’m sorry for not being here then.’ Ben sighs, brushing her hair from her face and holding her gaze.

‘I know you are. So now that you are free again how about we take Lucy to the beach? We can ask Finn and Poe if they want to come. She’d love to play in the sand with BB8.’ Rey smiles hopeful and Ben lets out a soft snort as he grins.

‘How can I ever say no to you?’

‘Don’t you mean how can you ever say no to our daughter? You live to see her smile.’ Rey teases.

‘And you don’t?’ He chuckles and Rey smiles widely.

'Of course I do.' Rey murmurs.

‘I live to see you both smile.’ He states leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Rey shifts so she captures his lips and she kisses him deeply, her fingers brushing down his cheek. But as if right on cue Lucy begins to cry in her cot in the other room, disturbing her parents from their resumed affections.

Rey pulls away giggling as she buries her face in Ben’s chest as he chuckles at the sound of Lucy’s cry.

‘I’ll go.’ She mutters before pressing a kiss right over his heart.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> I love and adore reading your comments and suggestions so please keep them coming they are all great ideas :)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go on a date to celebrate his returning freedom.
> 
> Very little smol bean this time, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, left a comment or a kudos, you are all so brilliant :D
> 
> And as the summary says there is very little smol bean in this one, more mommy and daddy spending time together and the wonderful Leia makes a cameo.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D (I'm nervous :s)
> 
> Self made aesthetic

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey are sat in the middle of a crowded and busy restaurant. They’re out celebrating his first night of freedom without his ankle tag, but they’re both fairly quiet. Both are missing their daughter.

Ben slowly and methodically eats his steak, cutting it into small chunks before chewing it over and over. Rey silently eats her ravioli, looking around the overly noisy and too hot restaurant.

To outsiders they’d think that they’d had an argument or things are tense between them. Not aware that in actual fact they’re both just missing Lucy.

Rey sips from her glass of white wine before looking over at her boyfriend to find him watching her and she gives him a shy smile.

‘How’s your steak?’ She enquires.

‘It’s a little chewy. How’s your ravioli?’ He replies, glancing down at her dish.

‘It’s delicious. Do you want to try some?’ She asks sweetly, seeing his eyes on her meal.

‘Sure.’

Rey pierces a couple of pieces of ravioli with her fork. She then lifts them toward Ben, her hand beneath to catch them just in case. Ben leans forward and eats the ravioli, nodding in agreement that it is delicious.

‘You’re right, delicious.’ He smiles as Rey continues to eat her food.

They continue eating in silence until their plates are clear – neither of them is one to leave food but for different reasons – Rey because food was fairly sparse when she was growing up and Ben because he always clears his plate.

After the waitress comes a clears their plates Rey signs, toying with her wine glass.

‘Do you mind if we skip dessert and just go home? I want to get back to Lucy.’ Rey asks almost apologetically.

‘Of course.’ He nods, placing his napkin down on the table.

‘Besides I don’t think I can put up with watching our waitress eyeing you up anymore.’ She snickers, taking a longer sip of her wine.

Ben’s brows furrow when he sees the naughty, teasing glint in her eyes.

‘Huh?’

‘Oh come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? The way she looks at you. The way she smiles at you. She’s totally got the hots for you.’ Rey teases, placing her glass down, amused by his inability to see the obvious.

‘No she hasn’t.’ He shakes his head a half smile on his lips.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay then, why don’t you get her attention so we can get the bill.’ She smirks as Ben shifts in his seat.

‘I will.’ He nods before turning a little in his chair, looking over at the servers’ station.

The moment his head is half turned the pretty blonde grins widely and hurries over. When she arrives at their table she only fires Rey a quick scathing glance before fixing her attention on Ben.

‘What can I get you?’ She enthuses, pearly white teeth on full display and her moderate chest pushed toward him.

‘Uh, the bill please. Thank you.’ Ben asks, shrinking a little in his chair as Rey bites her lips together to fight off her grin at his discomfort.

She looks up to see the crestfallen expression on the waitress’ face and covers her mouth with her hand, struggling to keep herself from giggling.

‘Of course. I’ll just be right back.’ The blonde forces a smile before turning on her heels, only this time she slowly walks off.

Now Rey lets out a burst of giggles as Ben shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips.

‘I told you. Did you see her look of disappointment when you asked for the bill? I think you just broke her heart.’ Rey snickers.

‘Well, you’re as bad.’ He points out and Rey looks surprised.

‘What? What are you on about? What have I done?’ She gasps in disbelief.

‘When we first got here. That barman. He was all but chatting you up-‘

‘No he wasn’t.’ She disagrees and he quirks his eyebrows at her.

‘He was.’

‘Oh, so that lingering kiss you gave me wasn’t just for my benefit was it? It was for his too. Marking your territory.’ She scoffs playfully, rolling her eyes at his male ego.

‘You enjoyed it.’ He taunts and Rey feels a blush burn her cheeks as their waitress trudges back over with the bill.

‘I always enjoy your kisses.’ She says loud enough for the waitress to hear.

o-o-o-o-o

After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip for their incredibly attentive waitress, Ben and Rey are walking down the street. It’s lightly drizzling and Ben insisted that Rey take his blazer to cover her bare arms against the cool breeze and drizzle.

She slots her hand inside his and steps closer, resting her head against his shoulder as they walk.

‘You know I’ve never regretted anything that’s happened with us.’ Rey murmurs just loud enough for him to hear.

‘None of it?’ He looks down at her, coming to a stop and Rey steps back a little to look up at him.

‘None of it. Because if none of it happened we wouldn’t have Lucy. They were all necessary chapters in our story.’ She smiles lovingly up at him; reaching up and caressing his cheek as he gazes adoringly back down at her.

‘I love you.’ Ben whispers for her ears only and her smile only brightens.

‘I know.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pushes the door open and steps inside their apartment, her eyes instantly picking out Leia sat on the couch. Her would be mother-in-law cranes her neck to look over at them as Ben steps inside and pushes the door close behind him.

‘You’re home early. I wasn’t expecting you until at least 8.30.’ Leia quips as Rey kicks off her heels, sighing in relief and seeing Lucy in her grandmother’s arms.

‘It was too crowded.’ Ben offers a weak explanation as Rey pads over to the couch.

‘How’s she been?’ She asks as she gazes down at Lucy, brushing her hand through the grumpy girls hair.

‘She wont settle and refuses to be put down. Screamed bloody murder every time I tried. Just like someone else I know.’ Leia smirks as Rey scoops Lucy out of her arms.

‘Have you been a naughty girl for grandma? Have you?’ Rey coos as Leia hauls herself up off the couch.

‘Other than that she’s been okay?’ Ben questions as he stands at the end of the couch, clearly itching to take hold of his baby girl.

‘She certainly takes after you.’ Leia chuckles as she moves round the couch.

‘She pouts a lot, a hell of a lot. And scowls unless she gets her own way.’ Leia tells him as she stops in front of him, looking up at her son.

Ben folds his arms over his chest and quirks and eyebrow at her.

‘See you’re doing it now. Pouting.’ Leia chuckles.

Ben quickly corrects his posture and expression but Rey’s already giggling at how true it is.

‘I do not pout.’ Ben grumbles, stepping away from the couch.

‘So what are you doing right now?’ Rey teases.

‘Don’t go taking her side.’

‘I’m not taking sides. I’m just stating facts. And the fact is you do pout when you want something.’

‘No I don’t.’

‘Yes. You do.’ Rey states firmly, but there’s a broad smile on her face as she steps closer to her boyfriend and presses a kiss against his upper arm.

‘Well, I best get going. Han will be wondering where I am.’ Leia says, drawing their attention as she stops in front of them.

‘I’ll walk you to your car.’ Ben offers Leia leans forward and kisses Lucy on the cheek, the little girl pouts at her grandma.

‘Night night little one. Night Rey.’ Leia smiles before heading for the door, Ben following after her.

o-o-o-o-o

Once Ben and Leia are at the car door she turns to look up at him.

‘You know knocking up your student was the best thing you ever did.’ She smirks and Ben shakes his head.

‘Thanks. Remind me to use that as a selling point along with my criminal record at job interviews.’

Leia scoffs as she reaches up and brushes her hand down his cheek.

‘You’ve got a good one there. Don’t go ruining it. She adores you.’

‘You should be more worried about me. About what will happen to me when she realizes that she can do so much better.’

‘Ben!’ Leia tuts and he grins, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

‘Night mom. Drive safe.’

‘Night sweetheart.’

o-o-o-o-o

Rey snuggles into Ben’s side; a bowl of vanilla ice cream with gummie bears in her one hand, and a spoon in her other. She’s still wearing her black knee length sleeveless dress with the red side paneling, as she nuzzles into her boyfriend.

Ben is awkwardly resting his bowl of vanilla ice cream with chopped strawberries on the arm of the couch as he eats, and holds his sleeping daughter against his chest with his other hand.

Rey wolfs down her dessert, eyes fixed on the fantasy drama they’re watching as Ben slowly and carefully eats his. She leans forward and places her bowl on the coffee table and as she sits back she looks over at Ben and sees him struggling, the bowl moving around on the arm of the couch, looking precariously likes it’s about to fall.

She smiles, getting to her feet and brushing past his legs. He looks up at quizzically, the spoon holding the bowl in place.

‘Rey?’ He murmurs as she sinks to her knees next to him.

‘I’m going to help you. We’re a team remember.’ She smiles, gripping the bowl and taking the spoon from his hand.

She scoops up some ice cream and strawberry and offers it to him. A broad grin spreads across his lips as he shakes his head a little. Then he opens his mouth and Rey feeds him, a happy and adoring smile on her face.

Once Rey has finished feeding her boyfriend nearly in the same way she feeds their daughter she returns to her seat next to him, snuggling closely to him and lightly brushing over Lucy’s back.

The tot lets out an adorable whimper and even in sleep there’s a tiny pouty scowl on her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All mistakes were my own and I own nothing.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or even if you didn't.


	5. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey take grumpy smol bean to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a kudos or a comment I love you all :D :D <3 <3
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it :s
> 
> The grumpy smol bean is back :D
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!!!!

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben, we’re going for a couple of hours not a couple of days. You don’t need to pack her that many clothes.’ Rey snickers as he steps in beside her boyfriend, brushing her hand down his back, as he carefully selects an assortment of baby clothing items for their day trip to the beach.

‘I know but you never know with the weather. One minute it could be really hot so we don’t want her to over heat. And then the next minute it could be cold so she’ll need a jumper to put on. And then it could rain so she’ll need a coat. And if it’s windy-‘

Rey silences him by turning his head and pressing a kiss to his lips. He turns to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back and Rey snakes her arms around his neck. But then the person at the center of the clothing quandary makes grizzly sounds and it instantly draws Ben’s attention.

Rey sighs as he breaks the kiss, stepping over to their little girl and grinning down at her. She watches as Ben leans over the cot and scoops up Lucy, who smiles happily at her daddy.

‘Hey there grump, we’re going to the beach today. Would you like that, huh?’ Ben coos and Rey can’t help but smile as she folds her arms over her chest.

Lucy wriggles in his arms, but she continues to smile and gurgle as she waves her arms around.

‘Sweetheart, can you finish packing her bag while I get her dressed? Or you can get her dressed while I pack.’ Ben asks sweetly but Rey can’t help but roll her eyes.

‘Ben seriously. It’s a day trip, not a week away. She doesn’t need all this.’ Rey chastises him with a huff, but there it is, the pout their daughter inherited.

Rey can’t resist, not when he pouts and gives her his puppy dog eyes. She shakes her head, a smile crossing her lips.

‘Fine. Give her here. You finish selecting her wardrobe seeing as you’re her personal stylist.’ She sniggers as she reaches for Lucy.

o-o-o-o-o

At the beach Rey walks over from the restroom and stops by Ben who’s sitting on a blanket. Lucy is in front of him, and the little girl is squealing with delight and slapping her daddy’s hands around her waist, as she delights in watching BB8 run back and forth.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Ben asks softly as Rey presses a quick kiss to his forehead as he looks up at her.

‘I’m fine.’ She replies with a smile, as she sinks down next to him before leaning forward and engaging with a giggling and grinning Lucy.

o-o-o-o-o

There are a few clouds keeping the sun off as they share out their combined picnic baskets, chatting about nothing in particular.

‘So Ben, when are you planning on popping the question?’ Poe gives a sly grin as he sips on his apple juice.

Ben coughs, nearly choking on his pretzel, his eyes water as he glares at Poe.

‘Poe!’ Rey chastises as she sits crossed legged with Lucy in the middle of them.

‘What? You guys have been together for over a year. You have a baby. Your own place. A criminal record between you. What’s stopping you?’ Poe presses, a wicked smirk on his lips.

‘I think you should stop talking.’ Finn interrupts, not even letting Rey or Ben answer and Poe raises his hands in defeat.

Things fall quiet between them as they continue to eat in awkward silence. Ben fires nervous glances at his girlfriend, who continues to alternate between eating and feeding Lucy. She’s clearly ignoring the looming question – why hasn’t he proposed?

o-o-o-o-o

After the awkwardness of lunch died down and lighthearted chatter resumed time began to fly by. Lucy had rolled around on the blanket with BB8, had a nap in her daddy’s arms and spat up on Poe, much to Ben’s amusement.

‘I’m going to take bean out into the water.’ Ben murmurs into Rey’s hair as he kisses her before getting to his feet.

Rey looks up and shields her eyes from the sun that has now come out from behind the clouds and smiles up at him.

‘Oaky.’ She replies as she cradles their daughter as Ben peels off his white t-shirt, leaving him in just his black and red board shorts.

He swoops down and picks up Lucy, planting a quick kiss on Rey’s lips before grinning and winking at her and walking off pulling goofy faces at their baby.

Lucy’s wearing a cute purple bathing suit with yellow flowers on it, a sun hat, sunglasses and copious amounts of sun cream. She smiles because she’s in her favourite place - her daddy’s fiercely protective arms as he heads toward the peaceful ocean.

Halfway down the beach a group of four young women block his path. Rey watches with an amused smirk on her lips as he shifts awkwardly as the women chat to him, obviously checking him out and cooing at Lucy.

‘I think your damsel is in distress.’ Poe snickers and Rey shakes her head watching the scene unfold and knowing what’s coming.

Suddenly Lucy lets out a loud wail and the young women instantly flinch away from the sound and Rey snickers. She gets to her feet and slips off her pale orange vest, leaving her in her navy shorts and white bikini top before striding down the beach to join her boyfriend.

‘See you around Professor Solo.’ One of the women smirks, giving him a leering look before the four of them sashay off.

‘Hey babe.’ Rey says sweetly as she reaches Ben’s side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade and running her hand up his arm.

‘Hey.’ He mumbles, a little startled and he’s blushing profusely as he looks down at her, holding Lucy to his chest and rubbing her back to settle her.

‘What did they want?’ Rey asks as she steps round Ben and caressing their daughter’s back as the little girl hiccups with her sudden wail.

‘Oh nothing. A couple of them used to be my students.’ He replies softly, looking embarrassed and Rey’s eyes narrow.

‘If that was all it was, then why do you look so embarrassed?’ She presses but Ben ignores her question, instead pressing a flurry of kisses to the top of Lucy’s head.

‘Ben.’ Rey huffs hands on her hips.

‘What?’ He snaps, looking over at her.

‘Why are you so embarrassed?’

He sighs exhaling loudly.

‘They-they-they were kind of asking me to go for a drink with them.' He mutters, embarrassed.

'And what did you say?' Rey enquires, feeling jealousy curl in her belly, and she doesn't know why, she knows he's devoted to her.

'I didn't say anything.' He mumbles, biting his bottom lip and giving her that innocent look that melts her heart.

'Oh. So is that all they said?' Rey presses, starting to hate herself at how jealous she's feeling.

'Um, no. Not really.' He flusters, looking away from her and pressing his mouth against Lucy's hair.

'Ben.'

'They said they wish they were you.' He grumbles, the tips of his ears burning red as he looks up at her from beneath his eyelashes.

Rey’s eyes widen a fraction, before a smile spreads across her lips.

‘Oh really?’ She snickers and he nods.

‘Then aren’t I the lucky one.’ She purrs rising onto her tiptoes and pressing a searing kiss to his lips as he shifts Lucy to his hip.

Lucy flails her arms and gurgles, breaking their kiss. Rey sighs as she rests her head against his shoulder and smiles while he chuckles, gently bouncing Lucy up and down as he presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head.

‘You coming?’ Ben enquires as he wades into the shallow waters.

‘No, no. You go.’ She smiles, wringing her hands together as the surf rolls over her toes.

‘Rey?’ Ben says, brows furrowed, as he turns round and walks back over to her.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asks and she looks away, unable to stand his inquisitive stare.

‘Nothing. I’m fine here. You go.’ Rey orders but Ben doesn’t budge.

He follows her eye line and sees that she’s staring down at the water, wide-eyed and a little afraid.

‘Rey, can you swim?’ He point blank asks and she scoffs feigning disbelief.

‘What? Yeah, of course.’ She lies, not at all convincingly.

‘You can’t can you?’ He asks gently and she sighs before shaking her head, eyes downcast as she chews on the inside of her cheek.

‘Would you like me to teach you?’

Her eyes lift and a shy smile creeps across her lips as she nods.

‘If you don’t mind.’ She replies quietly, worrying her bottom lip.

‘Of course I don’t mind. You’re my girlfriend. Now come on, you and I are going to introduce our daughter to the ocean, together.’ He tells her, his eyes full of warmth and love as he reaches his hand out for her to take.

Rey hesitates for a moment, looking down at the calm water, his offered hand, Lucy smiling on his hip and finally his eyes. She takes a deep breath before accepting his hand and following him into the water.

When the water is up her knees he stops. Rey’s heart is beating a little quicker as she grips his hand.

‘Sweetheart you’re going to have to let go of my hand now.’ He tells her calmly, reminding her of his lectures, of when she fell in love with him.

Of how she would sit at the front of his class eager for his attention. Of how she was captivated by him, by the way he spoke, the way he moved, how he ran his hand through his hair when he was unsure or nervous. How he bit his bottom lip when he was thinking. How he looked at her, his eyes dark and intense, full of longing and unspoken desire for her.

She reluctantly lets go, and instead grips his bicep, making him smirk as he readjusts Lucy into both hands.

‘Hey grump, this……this is the ocean.’ He smiles as he gently lowers Lucy toward the water, leaning over to see her reaction and Rey does too.

Lucy’s brows furrow at first, her pout clearly prominent as she stares at the water getting ever closer waving her hands and whimpering. But as the tips of her toes touch the warm water she lets out a squeak of delight with a wide grin, making both parents smile broadly as they look at one another then their little girl.

Ben lowers Lucy down to her diaper, holding her carefully and firmly. Lucy grins as she slaps and kicks the water, splashing about in free abandon, squealing and giggling.

‘We should have got a video.’ Rey suddenly mumbles, feeling a pang of sadness that they’ll never have this moment ever again.

‘Don’t worry I caught it all.’ Finn’s voice startles her and she jumps, spinning around to find him standing there with his cell in his hand.

‘Finn.’ Rey yelps as he lowers his cell, looking over at her.

‘What? I figured you guys would like to keep a record of this moment.’ He shrugs, and Rey sighs feeling bad that she scalded him.

‘Thank you.’ She tells him, her voice far friendly and warmer now.

‘Hey, uh can you do us a favour. Another one.’ Ben mutters from next to Rey, she’s still holding onto his arm.

‘Sure.’

‘Can you take Lucy back to the blanket and look after her for a minute? We just need a moment alone.’ Ben mumbles politely, offering Finn a hopeful smile.

‘Sure. Of course, no problem.’ He nods, shoving his cell into his shirt pocket and it’s then that Rey realizes that Finn wadded into the water in his denim shorts and shirt and she smiles lovingly at her best friend.

Ben presses a quick kiss to the top of Lucy’s head before carefully handing her over to Finn, who holds her against his chest the moment she’s out of her father’s hands.

‘We won’t be long.’ Ben nods as Finn smiles down at Lucy, who offers him a grumpy pout.

Once Finn is back at the blanket, having walked the entire way under Ben’s fixed gaze he turns his attention to his girlfriend.

‘Okay now lets teach you how to swim.’ He speaks lowly as Rey clings to his neck.

‘Or we could just stay here, like this?’ Rey purrs, no distance between them at all as she rises up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

‘We could, but you’ll not learn how to swim that way.’ He murmurs against her lips.

‘I’ll take classes.’ She simpers as they fall into a passionate embrace.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Tumblr: @randomreylo


	6. Park Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets up with Ben and grumpy smol bean in the park, but their happy little bubble is soon burst by an unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you still so much for the feedback you guys have given his attempt at a fluffy little fic. I will say it's difficult not to put a little M content in this, but don't worry I will refrain :)
> 
> Oh and this one is quite short - less than 1000 words!!!!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it all the same (fingers crossed :))
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!!!

o-o-o-o-o

‘Look bean ducks. Ducks. They go quack quack.’ Ben points at the ducks waddling around on the edge of the lake as he looks between his daughter and the animals.

Lucy’s eyes widen with intrigue as Ben taps on her leg and points toward the ducks. She grins slapping her hands together making an attempted quack sound that makes Ben smile.

‘Hey.’ Rey smiles as she drops down onto the bench next to her boyfriend.

She runs her hand through the hair at the base of his skull before they share a kiss.

‘How was work?’ He enquires with interest as Rey shrugs before she leans across him to tickle her daughter under the chin.

Lucy jumps a little startled as she was so transfixed on the ducks and scowls at her mom until she realizes who it is and then she smiles sweetly.

‘Hey baby, how you doing? Have you been good for your daddy? Have you?’ Rey coos as she continues to lean across Ben’s lap.

He notices a few questioning looks and feels the tips of his ears begin to burn with embarrassment.

‘Rey, sweetheart.’ He says and she turns her head to look up at him, the picture of innocence.

‘What?’

‘People are looking.’

‘So, let them look. I’m just saying hello to our daughter.’ She shrugs, but still rights herself and Ben lets out small sigh of relief.

‘So what have you two been up to all day?’ She asks, waving her hand at Lucy who pouts.

‘We played on the floor with some blocks. We had some lunch, a nap and came here to meet you.’ Ben supplies and Rey shakes her head.  
Ben reaches down toward Lucy and she grabs hold of his hand, soon nipping and nibbling his skin.

‘Wow. A really busy day then.’ She teases and he looks at her with mock offence.

‘Yes well, unlike you when we get home I’ve got two hour long phone lectures to do.’ Ben points out and Rey huffs, but there’s a smile on her face.

‘While I feed and bathe our daughter. And cook dinner. After a full day of work.’ She smirks up at him.

‘Awww my poor baby.’ Ben coos with a pout, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her toward him.

‘What if people see?’ She teases with a glint in her eyes.

‘Let them look.’ He snickers as he presses a kiss to her lips.

‘Ugh yuck. So you’re still together then?’ A sneering voice breaks them apart and they look up to find Armitage Hux looming in front of them.

‘What do you want Hux?’ Ben snarls, both hand balling into fists.

‘I’d have thought she’d have done one the moment they sent you down for breaking my nose. But no here you are, squawking brat and all.’ Hux turns his nose up in disgust as Lucy glares up at him, her little face creasing with her oncoming wail.

‘I think you should leave.’ Rey states, her hand squeezing Ben’s thigh and her thumb rubbing it to sooth and calm him.

‘What’s it like Solo having no job, no prospects, no career and girlfriend who’ll leave you the moment you let your guard down.’ Hux hisses and Ben is breathing hard through his nose, jaw clenched.

Rey springs to her feet and Hux instinctively takes a step back, eyes widening. Just then Lucy starts crying, fierce and loud.

‘I said leave.’ Rey snarls while Ben drags his eyes from the redhead to tend to his upset baby.

‘You won’t stay with him. He’s a loser. He’s nothing.’ Hux growls as Rey’s jaw clenches and her eyes narrow.

‘You should leave.’ She hisses as Ben scoops a screaming Lucy from her restraints.

Hux smirks looking Rey up and down and then turning his attention to his former colleague, as Ben rubs Lucy’s back in an effort to calm her.

‘You should have gotten longer.’ Hux snipes as his top lip curls in a sneer, as he looks Ben up and down.

Just then Lucy throws up splattering the sleeve of Hux’s expensive looking coat.

‘Uuughhh.’ Hux wails jumping back and shaking his arm in an effort to get the baby sick off his sleeve.

Rey clasps her hand over her mouth as she struggles to hide her chuckle as she watches Hux turn a little green and panic over the small amount of sick.

‘I’d say I’m sorry. But I’m not.’ Ben states as he smirks at Hux, leaning down and grabbing a baby wipe from the packet and tossing it at Hux, who scrambles to catch it.

‘Come on sweetheart lets get this one home.’ Ben commands as she lets her giggle out, not even caring now as she follows after Ben who expertly moves the stroller away from the bench.

‘You’ll pay for this.’ Hux calls after them, furiously wiping away the sick.

They stop a little further away so Rey can wipe Lucy’s grumpy and flush face as she whimpers, tired and rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

‘You hear me. You’ll pay.’ Hux rants as they walk away.

Rey wraps her arm around Ben’s waist and he slides his over her shoulders as she grabs the stroller with her other hand to push it. She’s grinning from ear to ear.

‘Well done grump. You couldn’t have spewed up on a nicer man.’ Ben murmurs sarcastically into Lucy’s ear as she nuzzles into her daddy’s neck.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	7. An Important Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one...
> 
> I made the aesthetic

o-o-o-o-o

Ben negotiates the stroller to the back of the room and last of the long oak tables. Lucy is fast asleep, looking like an angel and Ben has to smile down at her.

He comes to a stop and puts the break on the stroller before hauling his satchel over his head and placing it down on the table. He softly pulls the seat out and sits down, glancing over at his daughter who snuggles deeper against her blanket letting out a tiny whimper.

He opens up his satchel and pulls out his papers, red pen and glasses. He coughs a little before pulling his glasses from their case, and places them on his head.

He takes a deep breath as he picks up the pile of essays he’s got to mark before sending back to his students. He shuffles them into a neat collection before placing them back down on the table.

He loves the library, it’s so calm and peaceful and that aged smell of books is so settling. He spent so many hours here when he was a student and has enjoyed returning ever since. Many an ‘A’ has been circled at the top of an essay or assignment in this very room.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is nearly two thirds of the way through the stack of assignments when Lucy murmurs, her eyes fluttering open and he looks over at her and smiles as she pouts, cheeks flush and creased with sleep.

‘Hey there grumpy bean.’ Ben smiles as he leans over toward her, tickling her belly with his finger and she grins up at him.

‘You want your alligator? Yeah?’ He coos softly, and Lucy waves her arms around, making little gurgling noises before blowing a raspberry that makes him chuckle.

He gets to his feet, pushing the chair back as quietly as he can before stepping around the stroller to the bag hanging off the back. He crouches down and unzips it, shoving his hand inside and searching for the plastic alligator he knew he’d packed.

He retrieves in and as he straightens up he reaches over and hands it to his little girl. Lucy takes it with a delighted little squeak and instantly shoves it in her mouth.

Ben goes to sit back down and looks down the table to find a young brunette sitting at the other end of the table on the opposite side. She looks up at him and offers a shy smile, pushing her hair back behind her ear as he returns her smile with a polite on of his own.

He continues marking his essays, feeling eyes intermittently on him and making him shift in his chair occasionally and run his hand over the back of his neck.

But the longer they’re there, the more Lucy becomes bored and frustrated. Eventually the plastic alligator goes flying to the floor and Lucy huffs loudly with a scowling pout, drawing her father’s attention.

‘Hey, you hungry?’ He asks, glancing down at the watch on his wrist and seeing it’s 12.47.

He mutters an expletive under his breath as he jumps up, the chair snagging on the carpet and nearly falling backward if he hadn’t been quick enough to grab it. He’d arranged to meet his mother for lunch at 1.

Lucy watches him, seemingly bemused and interested as he shoves his essays, pen and glasses case into his satchel. He lifts the strap over his head and steps away, quickly pushing the chair under the table.

He kicks off the break and expertly spins the stroller round to the aisle and is off, not even casting a backward glance at the girl who tries to get his attention with a broad smile.

‘Thank you.’ Ben mumbles as he passes the librarian’s desk and the sliding door whooshes open when it senses the stroller.

Soon they’re on the street and heading for the café he’d agreed to meet his mother at.

o-o-o-o-o

They arrive at the café to find Leia sat at the first patio table.

‘Hello my darlings.’ She coos as she gets to her feet, sunglasses on and a smile on her face, looking between Ben and Lucy.

‘Hey mom.’ Ben replies as Lucy gives her a gurgling grin.

The older woman takes a step around the table and Ben leans down for his mom to kiss his cheek, she then swoops down and presses a tender kiss to Lucy’s forehead.

‘Come sit. Sit. Lunch is on me.’ She announces as she herself sits back down.

Ben moves the stroller to face the table, and sits opposite his mom. He leans forward and brushes his daughter’s cheek and gives her a loving smile.

‘So, how are you?’ Ben enquires as he picks up a menu and glances between it and his mother, who’s busy making faces at Lucy, covering and uncovering her eyes with her sunglasses and Lucy giggles with joy.

‘Oh I’m fine, you know me, never one to complain. Ben darling, I didn’t think you needed glasses all the time.’ Leia muses with a smirk as she looks over at her son.

Ben reaches up to touch his face and realizes he’s still wearing his reading glasses – he only wears them when he’s working, he can cope the rest of the time without them.

He hears a chuckle from behind him and spins around to find Poe Dameron standing there with BB8 at his feet.

‘Hello Mrs. Organa. Ben. Gorgeous.’ Poe greets them, looking at them one by one.

‘How many more times Poe, call me Leia. And what are you up to?’ She enquires, leaning forward.

‘Oh just taking BB for walk and then going home for lunch.’ He replies, an easy natural smile on his face that makes Ben scowl.

‘You can join us.’ Leia doesn’t so much ask rather than orders.

‘No, I can’t do that-‘ Poe begins to protest, but Ben knows he’s fighting a loosing battle.

‘Nonsense. Now sit down. And if you try to refuse again I’ll be offended.’ She smirks knowingly.

‘Um okay. But I’m paying for myself.’ Poe answers as he squeezes past Ben to the chair next to his, BB8 trotting along behind.

‘Of course you are.’ Leia drawls as Poe ties BB8’s lead to the chair and sits far too close for Ben, but he doesn’t say anything.

o-o-o-o-o

They’ve just ordered their meals when Lucy starts getting grizzly with hunger, wriggling in her stroller and straining to get out. A pouty scowl on her lips. Ben leans over and undoes her buckle as she starts to sniffle, a cry on the verge of exploding from her as her eyes water and face crumples.

‘Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s okay. Lets get you your bottle. It’s okay.’ Ben tells her softly as he lifts her out of her seat and places her down on his thigh.

He tries to awkwardly reach round to retrieve her bottle from the baby bag, looking between his daughter and the bag.

‘Here.’ Leia tuts, shaking her head as she gets to her feet to grab the bottle from the bag.

‘So, is Rey still breastfeeding?’ Leia enquires as she hands the bottle over and sits down.

‘Mom!’ Ben yelps, his cheeks turning pink.

‘What? It’s only natural. I breastfed you until you were nine months, couldn’t get you off them. And the amount of times I had to sneak to the toilet in between meetings to pump would shock you. And then there was the lactating all over my clothes.  Not to mention how much your father liked them-‘

‘Mom stop, please.’ Ben interrupts as Poe snickers, leaning back in his chair and enjoying watching Ben’s embarrassment.

‘Oh come on Ben. It’s normal. Natural. There’s no shame in it.’ Leia scalds her only child.

‘I’m not saying there is, but I’d sooner not heard about my mother’s breasts, okay?’ He scoffs shaking his head.

‘But I bet you’re enjoying Rey’s aren’t you? I’ve noticed they are bigger.’ Leia smirks giving him a teasing look and gesturing with her hands and Ben’s mouth falls open.

‘For the love of-‘

‘Hey, innocent person present.’ Poe interrupts and points at Lucy who’s happily sucking on her bottle of expressed milk sitting on her dad’s lap, oblivious to the conversation around her.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh my gosh what an adorable little one.’ An elderly woman coos as she stops next to the table, eyes fixed on Lucy who’s brows furrow as she looks up at the woman from her stroller, where she’d been placed so her father could eat his lunch.

‘Thank you.’ Ben mumbles looking up at the woman, who is clearly very elderly and curving in on herself her hand reaching out toward Lucy who cowers a little in her seat.

‘And you’re such a handsome little family.’ The lady continues to ramble and Ben’s mouth falls open in shock.

‘What?’ He gasps as Leia fights off her laugh, but then he feels hands on his shoulders and turns his head to find Poe leaning in far too close.

‘You know ma’am it was all we ever dreamed off. To be a little gay family. Isn’t that right Benny?’ Poe answers his voice dripping with sarcasm, but the woman doesn’t get it as she smiles at them, lipstick all over her teeth and Ben just gawps at Poe.

‘And you look so in love.’ The lady smiles wistfully, holding her shaking wrinkly hand to her chest.

‘That we are, aren’t we honey bunny.’ Poe gives a wolfish grin as Ben just sits frozen, bewildered by what’s going on.

‘It’s so brave for two men to express their love for one another so openly, and to take on the commitment of a child as well. I have a gay great-grandson you see, and I wish he’d find the kind of love and peace you two clearly have.’ The lady blabbers and Poe preens for her while Ben sit’s there dumbfounded.

The moment the lady passes by - which feels like forever – Poe drops his hands from Ben’s shoulders and lets out a raucous laugh, alongside Leia who’s eyes are watering and she has to dab them with her napkin.

‘The look on your face. It’s priceless.’ She chortles as Lucy looks between her father and grandmother with a confused pout, which matches her father’s annoyed one.

Ben mutters under his breath as Poe and Leia calm down.

‘Oh I’m sorry darling. But that really was funny. Lighten up.’

‘At least she didn’t hit on you.’ Poe sniggers and Ben shoots him a scathing look.

‘What’s this?’ Leia enquires, intrigued.

‘Oh it’s just that wherever Ben goes, women just can’t help hitting on him.’ Poe state with a wicked grin as Ben shakes his head.

‘Well you do cut a striking figure.’ Leia observes, looking her son up and down.

‘I mean maybe it’s got something to do with, you know, looking available.’ Poe fires and Ben scowls with confusion.

‘And how does someone look available?’ He snipes.

Poe lifts his left hand and points at his ring finger, where he has a silver and diamond band – his engagement ring from Finn. Ben sighs and rolls his eyes.

‘It’s a fair point darling. Why haven’t you asked Rey to marry you yet?’ Leia poses and Ben closes his eyes, exhaling tiredly.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey there I’ve got a flat tire and I need someone to pump it up.’ Ben whispers as he creeps up and leans over Rey beneath the hood of a car she’s working on.

‘Is that a euphemism or something?’ She smirks as she places the wrench and spanner onto the engine she’s fixing, while his grip her hips.

Ben ducks out from under the hood blushing profusely, stepping back out onto the street. She steps away from the car, wiping her greasy hands on a rag and smiles over at her boyfriend and then her daughter.

‘Hey there my sweet grumpy baby.’ She smiles lovingly at Lucy, who blows a raspberry at her mom and Rey giggles in response.

‘Hey.’ Ben smiles shyly as he leans forward to kiss her but she steps back.

‘No, I’m all greasy and dirty.’ She bats him away and he looks crestfallen.

‘So what are my two favourite people doing here?’ She enquires joining them on the street.

‘Well, I’ve uh got an important question I want to ask you.’ Ben mumbles, the tips of his ears turning red as he rubs his clammy hands on his pants.

‘Okay?’ Rey replies cautiously, brows knitting together.

Ben hesitates, taking a deep breath as he looks her square in the eyes.

‘Do you like my facial hair?’ He asks, tone serious and Rey’s eyes widen with disbelief at his question.

‘Wh-what?’

‘I can shave it off if you prefer. I just don’t know which you like more. Clean shaven or a bit of growth.’

‘That was your important question? About your facial hair?’ She snaps, shaking her head.

‘Yeah. Why? What do you think I was going to ask?’ He fakes confusion.

Rey forces a smile as she looks down, sucking in a breath before looking back up at him. She knows what Ben prefers – growth.

‘Shave it off. I don’t like it.’ She bites before turning on her heels and heading back for the car she was repairing, hands balled into fists and anger raging inside her chest.

Ben smirks to himself, his hand absently touching his coat pocket.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos'. 
> 
> There are bits of this chapter I'm not entirely happy with and would love to hear your thoughts (especially the lunch bit). Thanks
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|


	8. A Lesson Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a crisis of confidence and an encounter while Ben learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic made by me!!!

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey. Are you mad at me?’ Ben enquires, a little reluctantly as he stands in the doorway to the bathroom where Rey is getting Lucy’s bath ready.

‘No. Why, have you done something I should be mad about?’ Rey replies, her voice icy.

‘No.’ He mumbles with a sigh and turns on his heels, leaving her alone.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits down opposite Finn in the coffee shop, moving Lucy from her hip to her lap.

‘Are you okay?’ Finn smiles a toothy grin at Lucy, but the question is directed at Rey.

‘Yeah. I’m okay.’ She sighs and Finn’s brows furrow a little as he looks at her.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asks, thumbing his coffee mug.

Rey lets out a loud weary sigh, her fingers toying with one of the two little pigtails in Lucy’s hair.

‘I just don’t know where I stand with Ben.’ She grumbles and Finn offers her a sympathetic look.

‘What’s he done?’

Rey goes on to tell him about how she thought he was going to propose at the garage the other day, but that it turned out he just wanted her opinion on his facial hair.

‘I just don’t know what he’s waiting for. I mean I really don’t. It’s like I’m good enough to be the mother of his child, but not good enough to be his wife.’ She tells Finn, tears brimming in her eyes and it sounds in her voice.

‘Peanut have you spoken to him about this?’ Finn asks.

‘What have I asked him why he won’t marry me? Then no I haven’t.’ She sniffs, hugging Lucy tightly to her as tears form in her eyes.

‘Then maybe you should, it’s clearly something that bothers you. So you should tell him. He needs to know.’

‘But I don’t want him to propose because he feels forced into it. I want him to propose because he wants to.’ She mutters, holding back her tears before pressing a kiss to Lucy’s head and closing her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey mom, is there any chance you can look after Lucy for a couple of hours?’ Ben asks nervously his cell pressed to his ear.

‘Oh darling, I’d love to but I’m at work. Your father is free though.’ She replies, encouragement in her voice.

‘Do you think Uncle Luke could do it?’ Ben enquires.

‘He’s off working in the woods. Your father will do it.’

‘What about Threepio?’

‘He’s with me. Ben, your father.’ Leia starts to sound exasperated.

‘I guess I could ask Poe or Finn. What about Uncle Lando?’

‘Ben, just ask your father.’ Leia states in a tone that doesn’t warrant arguments.

‘Fine.’

‘Good. He enjoys spending time with his granddaughter.’ Leia tells him cheerfully.

o-o-o-o-o

Han opens the front door and gives a crooked smile when he finds Ben standing there with Lucy in her car seat and her baby bag hanging from his shoulder.

‘Hey there smiler.’ Han drawls looking between a pouting Ben and a scowling Lucy.

‘Hey dad. It’s only for a couple of hours. I just want to take Rey for lunch.’ Ben mumbles as he follows his father into the house with Lucy struggling and grumbling in her car seat.

‘It’s no problem. So you want some afternoon delight, eh?’ Han smirks as he leads his son and granddaughter into the living room.

‘Dad!’ Ben gasps as Han chuckles looking over his shoulder at his son.

‘What? There’s nothing wrong with wanting to get some-‘

‘Dad, stop.’ Ben snaps scandalized.

‘Okay, okay. Jeez Ben, you take yourself too seriously sometimes. You need to chill.’ Han mutters as Ben places Lucy’s car seat down on the floor next to the couch.

‘I’ll only be a couple of hours. But you will need to feed her. There’s a bottle in the bag, and she’s on solids, so I’ve packed her favourite, chicken and vegetables. You’ll need to-‘

‘Son, I’ve got this. This isn’t my first rodeo. I raised you remember.’ Han interrupts and Ben shoots him a skeptical look.

‘Well I helped.’ Han concedes after seeing Ben’s quirked eyebrow.

‘But I do know how to feed a baby.’ He continues as Ben gets Lucy out of her seat and she instantly buries her face into her father’s chest, whimpering softly.

‘Hey grump you’re going to spend a couple of hours with grandpa, okay? Now you be a good girl for him, okay?’ Ben murmurs into Lucy’s hair as he cradles her against his chest.

She scowls and pouts, turning her head toward her grandfather as he steps closer and brushes his knuckle gently down her cheek.

‘She’s the spitting image of you when you were that age.’ Han muses and Ben looks at his dad to find him gazing lovingly down at his granddaughter.

Even though Lucy shares her mother’s features there’s no denying that she inherited her father’s expressions. Especially his scowl and pout.

‘Come on grump.’ Ben whispers as he presses a kiss to the top of Lucy’s head before holding her out for his father to take her.

She wriggles and grumbles as Han takes hold of her, pulling her close to his chest and giving her a happy crooked smile.

‘Hey there kiddo.’ Han grins down at her as she looks up at him, eyes wide and pouting before grinning and flapping her arms about in delight at the sight of her grandpa.

‘Right, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.’ Ben reiterated.

‘Ben, I’ve got this. She’ll be fine. We’re going to have fun aren’t we kiddo?’ Han replies tickling Lucy’s belly and making her giggle.

‘Okay. See you in a bit sweetheart.’ Ben whispers as he presses a parting kiss to Lucy’s head.

‘So trouble what do you want to do first?’ Han asks, a smirk on his lips as Lucy grins as they watch Ben leave.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is out front while Chewie is in the office doing the paperwork. She’s arm deep in engine oil and grease, stretching up beneath the inspection ramp to fix the part that’s broken.

‘Hello?’ A voice breaks her from her concentration and she ducks her head and looks out toward the open door to find a man standing there.

Rey cleans her hands on the rag hanging from her tool belt as she steps out from beneath the car.

‘Hi.’ She replies, a polite smile on her face.

‘Um, wow. I wasn’t expecting….. _you_.’ The tall, dark blonde haired handsome man chuckles, a broad grin on his blushing face and his brown eyes shining.

Rey’s brows furrow a little, her smile becoming more forced as she watches the man give her the once over.

‘So, what can I do for you?’ She asks, keeping her tone professional.

‘Oh, uh yeah. There’s like a squeal, squeak when I start the car.’ He tells her, plastering a grin on his face.

‘Okay. Is it outside?’ Rey enquires, already figuring that she knows the answer.

‘The squeak? It’s in the engine.’ The guy answers and Rey bites her lips together, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

‘Your car, is it outside?’

‘Oh, yeah. You’re really pretty, for a mechanic.’ The guy smiles a wolfish grin, eyes twinkling as Rey gestures for him to lead the way.

‘Thanks.’ She mumbles as she follows him to his car.

‘Can you pop the hood and then turn the engine over, please.’ She instructs, and he climbs into his car and does as she asks.

Rey nods, it was as she thought – the serpentine belt.

‘It’s the serpentine belt. How long did you say you’ve had the noise?’ She enquires, as he turns the engine off and getting out the car.

‘Oh a couple of months, but its been getting worse recently.’ He answers, leaning against the car and leering over her as she bends over the engine.

Rey quickly finds the exact problem and gets to work; she’s always been a quick worker. The guy leans there chatting away to her after introducing himself as Nate. Rey is polite enough to give him her name, but spends most of her time rolling her eyes as he goes on about how much money he has, and what a fabulous job he’s got and his penthouse apartment.

‘So Rey, do you want to go on a date with me?’ He grins as she straightens up, wiping her hands on her rag.

‘I don’t think so.’ She replies.

‘Oh come on, you’re a pretty girl and I’m a handsome guy. We’d make a very attractive couple. You know you want to.’

‘I really don’t. And I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me going on a date with another man, do you?’

‘He doesn’t need to know. Besides, what kind of guy allows his beautiful girlfriend to work in a shithole like this, getting covered in dirt and oil and grease all day.’ The guy smirks, stepping closer to Rey and reaching up and brushing his fingers down her arm.

‘My boyfriend doesn’t _allow_ me to work here. I _choose_ to work here. Now I’ll take you to the office so you can pay your bill.’ Rey states firmly, looking down at his hand and then his face, jerking her arm away and shooting his a disgusted look.

‘Playing hard to get?’ The guy snickers as Rey brushes past him, her jaw locked into a scowl that Ben and Lucy would be proud of.

She doesn’t reply to him as he follows her through the garage to the office in the back, cooing about what they’d do on their date, but he stops when he sees Chewie sat in the chair in the office.

‘I’ll leave you to pay.’ She sneers with a sweet smile, before telling Chewie what work she’d done and heading back out into the workshop.

Rey lets out a sigh as she returns her attentions to the car she was originally fixing.

‘Hey.’ She hears Ben’s voice and closes her eyes for a moment, that’s all she needs right now.

‘Hey.’ She calls back, arms again deep in the vehicle above her head.

‘Are you free for lunch?’ He enquires and she can see him shuffle his feet next to the car.

‘I’m busy.’ She snips, more venom than perhaps needed.

‘Oh.’

‘Hey gorgeous I’ve left my number with the hairy guy, for when you change your mind.’ The guy smirks as he walks past the car, not noticing Ben standing there.

‘Not going to happen.  You have a great day now.’ Rey grits but fakes brightness as she hears Ben scoff.

She is quick on her feet, stepping from beneath the car and next to Ben just as his hands ball into fists, his jaw locks and he glares daggers at the back of the guys’ head.

‘What was that about?’ He questions, eyes fixed on the man as he gets into his car.

‘Oh nothing. He just asked me out.’ She tells him so blasé.

‘And what did you say?’ Ben grits, turning his attention to her, his eyes full of fear.

‘Well unlike someone I know, I made it very clear that I have a boyfriend and therefore I’m not available.’ She bites, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a pointed look.

‘I guess I deserve that.’ Ben mumbles, the tension easing out of him.

‘Yes, you did.’ Rey mutters as she brushes past him to head to the sink to wash up.

‘So, are you free for lunch?’ He asks, his voice a little shaky with uncertainty.

‘I’m choosing. You’re paying.’ She calls and Ben smiles.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked this one?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought :)


	9. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you go down to the woods today you're sure of a big surprise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous.........
> 
> hope you like this?? :s
> 
> Aesthetic made by me :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben where are we going?’ Rey complains, as her boyfriend leads her blindfolded through the woods.

‘You’ll see.’ He replies unhelpfully.

‘Ha ha.’ She drawls and he snickers.

Rey frowns, she loves the outdoors but this just seems ridiculous wandering around blindfolded in the woods. She huffs, drawing his attention as he looks back at her over his shoulder.

‘Things have been a little tense-‘

‘You don’t say.’ She snipes.

‘A little tense between us these past few days, that I thought we could do with a night alone to…….to get things back on track.’ He continues, his tone hopeful and Rey scrunches up her face, but he doesn’t see, too focused on where they’re going.

‘And you think trailing through the woods is going to do that?’ She scoffs, trying not to sound bitter, but sadly failing.

‘Just wait, please. You’ll see.’ He sounds worried and tired.

Rey feels guilty, he’s obviously gone to great effort to organize this, she should be grateful.

They carry on walking, only this time in silence. Rey drags her teeth over her bottom lip, starting to feel a little ill at ease about their surroundings and the guilt circling in the pit of her stomach.  She wishes she could see where they're going.

‘Come on it’s not much further.’ He declares and Rey feels a wave of relief wash over her, hopefully they’re heading for a cabin and he’s not expecting her to spend the night in a sleeping bag, not that it would bother her, but still.

Just then he stops and she collides with him, letting out a startled yelp.

‘Whoa.’ Ben chuckles as he grabs hold of her, stopping her from falling over.

‘What did you stop for?’ She snaps, shrugging off his hands with a scowl, knowing that he’s probably giving her his wounded puppy dog look.

He doesn’t say anything as he moves around next to her.

‘Ben?’ She cautions.

‘Ben!’ She gasps.

‘It’s okay, I’m right here. Right next to you. Where I’ll always be. Now I’m just going to take the blindfold off, okay?’ His voice is low and trusting.

Rey nods and feels his fingers on the back of her head, her heart skipping a beat as the blindfold moves from her eyes. She gasps wide eyed when she sees lights hanging from hooks on either side of the path lighting their way. Her mouth falls open as she turns her head to look up at him, a smile growing on her face. Ben bites his bottom lip, looking unsure as he stares down at her, gauging her reaction.

‘Did you, did you do this? For me?’ She mumbles, looking back out over the lights.

‘No, it was the fairies. Of course I did it. I’d do anything for you.’ He tells her as she brushes past him heading toward the lights.

When she’s past the first few she turns round to face him, a beaming grin on her face.

‘It’s beautiful.’ She murmurs turning around to take it all in, a smile on her lips.

‘Just you wait.’ He whispers in her ear before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

‘Go on.’ He encourages.

She smiles almost shyly at him, reaching out and taking his hand before turning and heading down the trail, the lights guiding their way. They come to a stop further on and Rey gasps in further surprise, her mouth hanging open once again as she looks in awe, fingers squeezing his.

‘Oh wow.’ She breathes as Ben stops next to her, watching her as she looks around, his hand settling on the small of her back.

In the middle of a clearing is a teepee with pillows and blankets inside and out front. There are fairy lights joining the teepee with the trees, and star fairy lights in the trees all around them. There is a pit for a fire in front of the teepee, and jars of purple glitter lights all around the edge of their camp.

‘Ben it’s incredible. It’s beautiful.’ She smiles, turning to face him and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

‘Come on sweetheart.’ He whispers against her lips as he takes her hand in his, and leads her over to the teepee.

There’s an adoring smile on her face as she looks around and around, taken back by the magic he's created.

‘I’m just going to get the fire going.’ He tells her as they stop by the teepee, and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

Rey smiles as she sinks down onto the blankets and watches him get to work. Admiring how he just seems to know what he’s doing, enjoying the sight of him in the fading light and growing glow of the fire.

‘I can’t believe that you did this all for me?’ She whispers when he’s done and comes to sit down next to her.

‘I told you I’d do anything for you. Absolutely anything for you and Lucy.’ He states, turning his head to look down at her as she nestles against his chest, head resting on his shoulder and hand on his thigh.

‘I love you.’ She sighs softly, contented.

‘I love you more.’ He replies, resting his head against hers and looking out at the fire.

They stay like that as darkness covers everything around them and their little camp. Rey has dozed off, wrapped in the warmth of Ben’s love and the fire, but she wakes to the feel of his finger brushing over her cheek.

‘Hey there.’ He smiles as she lifts her neck, grimacing a little from the crick forming there.

‘Hey.’ She smiles up at him, love in her eyes.

‘So, are you hungry?’ He enquires and she grins.

‘Always.’ She quips and he chuckles, knowing that it was a double entendre.

Ben gets to his feet, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he disappears behind the teepee. He returns moments later with a small cooler box and a picnic basket.

‘What else have you got hidden behind there?’ She snickers as he sits down.

‘Never you mind.’ He replies before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

o-o-o-o-o

With their dinner of chili cheese fries and pizza – all cooked on the fire, they’re now cooking marshmallows for their s’mores, snuggled into one another.

‘I’m sorry you know.’ Ben states, looking out across the fire.

‘For what?’ Rey asks, her voice gentle.

‘For making you feel the way that I have. For making you feel that I don’t appreciate you. That I don’t care about your feelings. For not telling you I love you often enough or showing you often enough. For letting other women think I’m available. I just thought you knew that I’d never look at another woman for the rest of my life. Not when I have you. You’re all that I see Rey. You’re all I will ever see.’ Ben explains and Rey sighs.

‘I know. But those women don’t. I’d just appreciate it if you made it clear that you’re not single, that’s all. I guess it just makes me a little insecure.’ She murmurs, voice cracking.

‘And I never want you to feel like that ever again.' He tells her, his voice so earnest, before he takes a breath.

'That’s why……that’s why grump has a question for you.’ Ben’s voice cracks as he shifts to pull his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

Rey’s brows furrow with confusion. Lucy is stopping the night with Han and Leia, so how can she have a question to ask her. Ben fiddles with his cell before sitting close to her.

‘Here, press play.’ He mumbles, as she sees the back of Lucy’s head frozen on the screen.

With a slightly trembling finger she presses play, holding the cell between both hands and biting her lips together, butterflies forming in her stomach and her heart starting to beat faster. Just what is going on here?

“Hey grump. Hey. Have you got a question for mommy?”

She hears Ben’s voice and sees him gently run his hand over their daughter’s back. The little girl turns her head to look up at him, a pout on her lips that soon turns into a broad grin at the sight of her daddy as she waves her arms and giggles. She adores her daddy. Rey grins at the sight of their little girl.

“Have you? Have you got a question for mommy?”

Ben asks as he slowly moves the camera round to show Lucy face on.

Rey gasps when she sees the question written in white on Lucy’s pink baby-grow. Her eyes instantly tear up and her mouth falls open, her whole body trembling.

‘Well, will you marry me?’ Ben whispers in her ear, leaning in toward her and holding an open ring box in his hand in front of her.

Rey nods, tears spilling from her eyes as she gasps and lets out a happy cry. She drops the cell onto the blanket, fingers covering her mouth as she turns to look at him.

‘Of course I will.’ She croaks behind her fingers and Ben grins, a look of relief flitting across his eyes that are illuminated by the glow of the fire.

He moves to take the ring from the box, as Rey holds out her shaking hand. He slides the gorgeous single solitaire diamond and white gold band onto her finger, it fits perfectly.

‘It’s stunning.’ She whispers, admiring it.

‘Almost as stunning as you.’ Ben grins and Rey giggles.

In a flash she climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, his hands settling on her waist.

‘But what about you? Where’s your ring?’ She enquires a teasing smile on her lips.

‘I took the liberty of getting my own. If you don't mind of course.’ He mutters, looking a little bashful as he fumbles with his pocket before showing her the black and chrome two-tone titanium-plated band on his finger.

Rey grins, taking his hand between her own and pressing a kiss to the ring, eyes fixed on his.

She then turns her attentions to her fiancée, smothering him with kisses and pressing him back onto the blankets.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, when shall we set the date?’ She smiles, a pink hue to her skin as she snuggles against Ben beneath the blankets, both of them looking up at the stars.

‘How about……two weeks tomorrow? Right here?’ Ben smiles hopefully at her as her mouth falls open.

Rey rises up onto her hands, looking at him with wonder and awe.

‘Seriously?’ She gasps, her hazel eyes shining in the firelight.

Ben runs his fingertips up and down her naked back gazing adoringly up at her.

‘Yeah, why not?’ He tells her softly.

‘It’s a date.’ She giggles as she pounces on him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it? Let me know your thoughts :D


	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an announcement to family and friends, but also another surprise for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to chapter 9 - Fairy Lights - was beautiful. I was so touched to know that it was so well received, thank you so much :o)
> 
> Feeling a little shaky about this chapter but I really do hope you like the domesticity of it :)
> 
> Also thank you to Shwtlee for reading it through :)
> 
> It's kinda long.....

o-o-o-o-o

Ben smiles contentedly as he holds up his left hand gazing up at his engagement ring and sighs. He’s not sure what took him so long. He’s been in love with Rey for almost two years, she’s the mother of his child, and he has no idea why he hesitated.

All the excuses he used were born out of fear. Fear that he was trapping her. Fear that one day she’d wake up and realize she can have more and be more. But all of his fears are the result of his own insecurities and anxiety.

He rolls onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and buries his head into her hair, breathing in the smell of fresh air and fire and his eyes flutter close.

‘Hey.’ Rey murmurs, brushing her hand over his hand, eyes half open.

‘Hmmm.’

Rey shifts, rolling over to face him and Ben presses a sweet kiss to her hairline, eyes still closed.

‘So why two weeks time?’ She enquires, her voice sleepy but her eyes now fully open as she presses a kiss to his throat.

Ben yawns, squeezing her tightly and making her giggle. He then detangles himself from her, sitting up and the cool morning air chills his bareback. Rey sits up next to him, pulling the blanket around herself.

‘Because it’s the date we first met.’ He tells her shyly and Rey smiles lovingly at him.

Rey grins as she presses a kiss to his shoulder.

‘I remember it like it was yesterday. How this incredible, beautiful young woman burst into my classroom, and I was all ready to send you straight back out, because I hate tardiness. But I was powerless. Awestruck. Spellbound. I remember how you dropped all your books and papers all over the floor, and you were apologizing and you went bright red. And I just knew right there and then that I was in love. I don’t know why, I don’t know how. But I just knew. There was just something about you that captured me.’ Ben recalls a wistful smile on his lips as he looks down at her.

‘I remember making an ass out of myself and wanting the ground to swallow me up. But then I looked up at you when you crouched down to help me when i dropped everything for a second time, and I felt like I couldn’t breath.’ Rey adds her memories of their first meeting, a smile on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks.

‘You were wearing this white t-shirt with an Alice in Wonderland quote on it; “Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality”. A pair of faded denim jeans, rolled up at the bottom because they were too long, a pair of tatty blue Converse and your hair up in three little buns. And you had the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.’ He tells her, a look of absolute love in his eyes and Rey grins up at him, before pouncing on him, sending them both sprawling back onto the blankets with a chuckle.

o-o-o-o-o

‘How I’ve missed you, my grumpy little bean.’ Ben murmurs as he presses his mouth against his daughter’s hair as she wriggles in his hands, an angry pout on her lips.

‘How was she?’ Rey enquires as she strokes Lucy’s back, not even looking at Leia.

‘She took time to settle, but once she did she was as good as gold.’ Leia smiles adoringly at her son and his little family.

Lucy balls her hands into tiny fists and hits her father in the chest, clearly not happy about being away from him.

‘Aw come here sweetheart. We’ve missed you.’ Rey coos as she plucks her little girl from Ben.

‘Jeez, you were away from her for one night and you’re acting like it was a year.’ Han snickers from behind his wife, who gives him a playful slap to the stomach.

‘So what’s all this in aid of?’ Leia fishes as more of their requested guests arrive – Poe and Finn.

‘They’ll tell us when they’re ready, now come and get your seat.’ Han murmurs as he maneuvers his wife out of the way so Poe and Finn can greet the little family.

‘Hey, so what’s going on?’ Poe asks before planting a friendly kiss to Rey’s cheek and brushing his finger over Lucy’s.

‘You’ll see.’ Rey smiles, as Finn leans over and kisses her on the forehead while Poe smiles at Ben who’s watching carefully.

While Poe and Finn take their seats, Chewie and Maz arrive, greeting Rey, Ben and Lucy. Next to arrive are Mr. Threepio – Leia’s assistant and his partner Mr. Artoo – who used to be Luke’s assistant. They greet the little family and again enquire as to the purpose of Ben asking them all to lunch.

Finally Luke and Lando arrive, with Lando chuckling about how he found Luke wandering down the street. Luke and Ben share a warm smile as everyone finally takes their seat, chatting amongst themselves.

Ben gestures for Rey to take hers, which she does, Lucy still in her arms and the little girl sucking on her own small fist as she gurgles and kicks her legs about, still letting her parents know about her mood.

He takes a breath, encouraged by the adoring look Rey gives him and clears his throat. It draws the attention of all their guests, as he remains standing.

‘Um, hi. Thank you all for coming. Uh, Rey and I have asked you here today. To join us in celebrating a very special moment in our lives. Uh, last night Rey did me the most amazing honor of agreeing to be my wife.’ Ben smiles lovingly down at his fiancé, his hand on the back of her neck as he rubs his thumb over her skin.

‘About time you asked.’ Leia is the first to react before Rey and Ben are bombarded with congratulations and claims of it took long enough.

‘So, did you get her a ring?’ Leia asks when the noise quiets down and Ben has taken his seat.

Rey grins as she stretches her arm out to show off the beautiful and elegant diamond engagement ring, her cheeks turning a little pink from the attention she’s receiving.

Lucy reaches her little arms out to her father and he scoops her into his strong ones, pressing a flurry of kisses to her cheek as Rey answers questions about the proposal, leaving out the more explicit details.

Then the questions turn to a date. Have they set one? Where will they get married? Technical questions – like will it be in a church? Will it be a big wedding?

Rey shifts in her seat and turns to look at Ben who’s smiling against the top of Lucy’s head as she grips his fingers, drooling onto his hand.

‘It’s in two weeks. In the woods. It’s going to be a simple yet beautiful wedding.’ Ben tells them, but his eyes are fixed on Rey’s face, before he leans over and presses a loving kiss to her lips.

‘Two weeks! How can you organize a wedding in two weeks?’ Leia gasps in disbelief.

‘It’s all sorted.’ Ben answers turning to look at his mother.

‘Even Rey’s wedding dress?’ She fires back.

‘Well no, Rey’s going to choose that.’

‘And what about bridesmaids and groomsmen.’ Leia flaps and Han sighs while shaking his head.

‘Lucy’s going to be flower girl and if Rey wants any bridesmaids then she can. There’s not going to be any groomsmen. And I’m not having a best man.’ Ben states, eyes scanning over the surprised faces of his family and friends.

‘I’d like Finn to walk me down the aisle. There will be an aisle wont there?’ Rey smiles while glancing at Ben, who nods quickly in reply.

‘Me? You want me to walk you down the aisle? Oh, peanut it’ll be my absolute pleasure.’ Finn grins, straightening in his seat as Poe looks at him with adoration and pride.

o-o-o-o-o

With the surprise engagement meal drawing toward its conclusion Lucy starts to get restless and hungry. She starts to nuzzle against her mother’s breast, making little sucking faces and noises.

‘Ben.’ Rey hushes, leaning toward her fiancé, who’s engaged in conversation with Lando about politics.

‘Yeah sweetheart?’ He says, turning to face her after smiling politely at Lando.

‘She’s hungry, but she’s already finished off the bottle I pumped.’ Rey tells him in hushed tones, glancing down at Lucy who keeps nuzzling at her breast, sucking on her fist, tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

‘Feed her then.’ Ben replies.

‘Here?’ Rey gasps.

‘Why not?’

‘We’re in a restaurant. I can’t just get my breast out in the middle of a restaurant.’ She snaps, annoyance in her voice and an exasperated look in her eyes.

Ben sighs, his arm on the back of her chair and he rubs her shoulder with his thumb.

‘Excuse me?’ He calls out at a waiter who is heading back to the kitchen.

‘Yes Sir, how can I help you?’ The man stops, tilting his head and plastering a smile on his face.

‘Do you have a private patio out the back, somewhere secluded?’ Ben enquires and Rey’s eyes widen as she bites her teeth together.

‘Um, I…’ The waiter flusters, looking suspiciously at Ben and then casting a glance at Rey.

‘Our daughter’s nursing. We need somewhere private so she can be fed. Unless you’re happy for her to be fed here, but my fiancé would prefer somewhere private.’ Ben clips, guessing the reason behind the waiter’s reluctance and embarrassment.

‘Oh, um, sorry. Yes, there’s a small patio out the back with some seating that’s secluded, private.’ He quickly mutters, painting his fake helpful smile back on his lips.

‘Thank you.’ Ben grits and the waiter hurries off.

‘I can’t believe he thought I was asking-‘ Ben spits but Rey silences him with a tender kiss to the corner of his lips.

‘It’s okay, he wasn’t to know.’ Rey murmurs as she gets to her feet, a grizzly and hungry Lucy in her arms.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Ben offers and Rey quirks her eyebrow at him.

‘What?’ He questions rising to his feet.

‘Nothing.’ She smiles as she navigates round her chair.

‘Lucy needs feeding.’ Ben tells their guests before pushing his chair back.

He follows Rey though the restaurant to the door at the back, grabbing the door for her and letting her step out into the sunshine before him, Lucy still nuzzling her. Rey looks around the garden patio. There are tables with umbrellas, and a couple of benches, along with a lot of potted plants and topiary.

She then spots some seats under an arch at the end of a small-grassed area set back from the main seating area. She smiles to Ben before heading over.

Rey sits down and Ben joins her as she pushes the strap of her dress down off her shoulder and unfastens the cup of her nursing bra, her attention solely focused on their daughter. Ben wraps his arm around her shoulders as Lucy latches onto her nipple. Rey brushes her finger over the little girl’s cheek as she leans her head on Ben’s shoulder, and he in turn rests his head on hers as they enjoy the quiet and intimate moment.

‘There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.’ Ben murmurs hesitantly, sitting up straight, but his eyes resting on the contented face of their daughter.

‘Okay.’

‘I think you should finish your degree. You’ve only got to do your third year to graduate-‘

‘Ben, we can’t afford it.’ She interrupts turning to look up at him as Lucy gurgles.

‘We can, and we will. Trust me.’ Ben states, clear determination on his face as Rey looks at him with narrow eyes.

‘What are you up to?’ She cautions and he sighs, running his hand through his hair.

‘Okay. I’ve enrolled you on a night class-‘

‘What?’ Rey gasps, shifting to face him and disturbing Lucy who grumbles loudly at the interruption as Rey tends to the little girl.

‘It’s three nights a week to finish your degree, starting next month.’ He smiles down at her, enjoying seeing her clear excitement.

‘Where?’

‘At the University.’ He mumbles and Rey’s eyes widen with disbelief.

‘They’re letting me back in?’ She asks with surprise.

‘Yes. Because you didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘Neither did you.’ She murmurs.

‘Well that’s not quite true is it?’ He whispers as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

‘But what about the cost?’

‘It’s sorted.’

‘What do you mean _sorted_?’

‘Sorted, as in I’ve got another job to cover it.’ Ben smiles shyly as Rey gawps up at him.

‘Another job? Doing what?’ She queries, brows furrowing.

‘Translating for a publisher. I can work from home; I just have to go to their offices for one day a fortnight. And my mom and dad have already agreed to take grump on those days if you’re working.’ He explains and Rey shakes her head in wonder, that he’s done all this for her.

‘I love you so much.’ Rey grins as Ben leans down to kiss her.

‘I love you more.’ He murmurs against her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

The three of them return to their impromptu engagement meal and Ben nods at the restaurant manager as he sits down, pressing a kiss to the top of Rey’s head.

A few moments’ later two waiters walk over with a tray of champagne with raspberries in each glass and an engagement cake.

‘Oh Ben.’ Rey gasps when the cake is put between the two of them, along with two glasses of fizz.

Han gets to his feet and all eyes turn to him.  Ben's eyes narrow and his stomach churns.

‘I’d like to raise a toast.’ He announces and everyone picks up their glass of champagne, Ben watching his father cautiously.

‘I’d like to wish Ben and Rey all the future happiness in the world. A quick word of advice son, just never say no. She’s the boss now.’ Han gives a crooked smile as he tips his glass toward the happy couple.

‘You’ve always been the boss.’ Ben murmurs in Rey’s ear after taking a sip of his champagne and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

‘And don’t you know it.’ Rey smirks before sipping her drink as a sleepy Lucy nuzzles into her daddy’s chest.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Please let me know what you think/thought - I'm feeling nervous about this one more than the last one and would love to know what you think. Thank you :)


	11. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is stressing over her wedding dress while Ben spends some time with Lucy until a visitor shows up but can they help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful response shown to this fic - it's really been so touching :) <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to leave a kudos or a comment they really mean a lot :)
> 
> If you are interested in knowing more of Ben and Rey's backstory and you don't mind smut please feel free to check out Spellbound :)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs as she rests her head in her hands, her eyes fluttering shut. Ben is gently swinging Lucy from side to side while going “whoosh” as he looks over at his fiance.

‘Are you okay?’ He enquires softly, continuing to swing a happy Lucy, who’s giggling and flapping her little arms about and kicking her legs in glee.

‘No. We get married in three days and I haven’t got a wedding dress. Or shoes. Or lingerie.’ She grumbles into the wood of the kitchen table, and Ben’s eyebrow perks up at the mention of lingerie.

‘Oh I knew that would get your interest.’ Rey scoffs, but there’s a smile on her lips as she looks over at him.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ He feigns ignorance, but the slight pink tinge to his cheekbones gives him away and Rey lets out a small scoff.

‘Whoooooooooosh.’ Ben swings Lucy wide and she giggles loudly, looking up at her daddy.

Rey smiles at the scene and her heart feels like it’s about to explode right out of her chest with love for the man and their little girl.

‘You know I’ll marry you no matter what you wear.’ He tells her, slowing his arms down.

‘Oh yeah! So you’d marry me if I was wearing a bin liner?’ She grins.

‘I’d marry you in anything. Even naked, but I don’t think my uncle would like that.’ He snickers, moving so Lucy is resting against his chest as he steps over to the table.

‘So you don’t want a naturist wedding then?’ She smirks up at him as he rubs his thumb up and down Lucy’s side.

‘Hmmmmm, nope. Not naturist. I’m the only man who sees beneath your clothes.’ He chuckles and Rey rolls her eyes, a coy smile on her lips.

She lets out a groan and runs her hands over her face.

‘I’m being serious Ben. I can’t find anything. It’s just so hard. I mean it’s the most important dress I’m ever going to wear, and it has to be right. But I’m doing it alone and I haven’t a clue.’ She complains as Ben watches her, his pointer finger being chewed by wet gums and a tiny tooth that Lucy cut two days ago, as drool runs down his hand.

‘Maybe I should ask your mother? She might be able to help?’ Rey suggests to herself more than to Ben.

‘Really? My mother! Have you seen what she wears?’ He scoffs, with a questioning look on his face.

‘Yeah. She does wear some…..elaborate clothing.’ She hums as Ben shakes his head.

‘Elaborate is being kind.’ He states, recalling his mother’s rather eye catching attire.

‘You don’t think she’s going to you know…...upstage me?’ Rey whispers as if she is causing offence just by saying it.

‘Of course she won’t upstage you. You’re the bride. And you’re beautiful and gorgeous and stunning and enchanting and mesmerising and bewitching-’

‘Okay that’s enough flattery.’ She interrupts, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at his adoring words.

‘And you’re cute when you blush.’ He smiles almost shyly before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top her head.

‘Not as cute as you.’ She murmurs and Ben chuckles as he straightens, looking down at Lucy, who’s starting to look grumpy, now she’s not the focus of attention.

‘I just need some help. You know I’d have turned to Jess if she hadn’t moved away.’ Rey shrugs with a sorry sigh, recalling her closest girl friend.

‘I know.’ Ben murmurs as he glances over at the clock on the wall above the television, a small smile creeping across his lips.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Rey asks, brows furrowed as she looks up at him and follows his gaze.

‘Just the time.’ He mutters, as his cell buzzes silently in the back pocket of his jeans.

‘Why, are you meant to be somewhere? You haven’t got a phone lecture have you?’ She whines.

‘What? No. I’m just seeing what time it is that’s all.’ He replies, unable to look her in the eyes and the tips of his ears are starting to turn crimson.

‘Ben. What are you up to?’ She demands, placing her hands flat on the table and ready to get to her feet.

‘Nothing. I’m not up to anything.’ He scoffs defensively, and it sounds a little too forced.

Rey looks at him wearily. She’s about to question him further when there’s a knock on the front door and Rey turns her head to look over at it.

‘You should answer that.’ Ben smiles, leaning over and pecking her lips as she looks up at him, eyes full of suspicion.

‘You’re up to something. I know it.’ She states as she gets to her feet and heads to the door, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

‘Mommy’s in for a surprise.’ Ben whispers into Lucy’s ear before the tot wriggles in his grip and her tiny fingers end up in his mouth.

Rey opens the front door and her eyes widen and mouth falls open.

‘Jess!’ She squeals is amazement as Jess Pava grins at her from the corridor.

‘Hey there dangerous girl.’ Jess replies as Rey launches herself at her friend, pulling her in tightly for a hug.

‘What-what are you doing here?’ Rey blabbers, stunned as she clings onto her friend.

‘You’re getting married, as if I’d miss that.’ Jess explains as Rey finally pries herself away from her friend.

Rey looks back over her shoulder at Ben to find him smiling knowingly at her.

‘This was you, wasn’t it?’ Rey asks him, joy and bewilderment in her eyes as she walks over to her fiance.

‘Maybe.’ Ben shrugs coyly, but his smile never leaves his face.

‘Thank you.’ Rey states as she reaches him, her toes brushing his, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck, fingers toying with the hairs at the bottom of his skull.

Ben is about to reply when Rey rises to her tiptoes on his feet, but he doesn’t even flinch, as she pulls him down toward her at the same time, meeting in the middle for a loving kiss.

Only the kiss grows in intensity as Ben cradles Lucy on his hip and their daughter grumbles as she slaps his stomach.

‘Okay, okay. There’s time for that later. But right now we have a dress to sort out.’ Jess states as she steps into the apartment, pushing the door close behind her and Ben springs back just as Lucy begins to cry.

‘Hey there _Professor_.’ Jess quips as Ben hoists Lucy up from his hip and rubs her belly.

‘Ms. Pava.’ Ben replies with a smirk and Jess grins back at him, even now he’s not able to call her by her first name.

‘Time is of the essence. We need to get you a dress.’ Jess smiles warmly at Rey who is standing between her fiance and friend.

‘Right. Let me get changed then I’m all yours.’ Rey nods enthusiastically before dashing off to the bedroom, leaving Ben and Jess alone.

‘I knew you’d do the right thing in the end.’ Jess muses as she steps closer to Ben, reaching her hand out toward Lucy.

‘I love her. It’s that simple.’ Ben replies a happy and wistful smile on his lips.

‘I know you do. I think I knew that before you did.’ Jess teases as she pulls faces at Lucy, while gently holding the little girl's hand.

‘I dunno, I fell pretty hard the moment she stumbled into my lecture and dropped her books all over the floor.’ Ben counters and Jess chuckles at the memory, she too was his student.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You know I never fully saw the attraction. I mean he was all tall, dark and serious.’ Jess begins and Rey looks at her cautiously as they browse through a rack of wedding dresses.

‘But seeing him like _that_ I get it now. I _really_ get it.’ Jess gives Rey a knowing look and Rey giggles.

‘Oi hands off Pava.’ Rey chides playfully.

‘Oh you don’t have to worry. Ben may be clueless when it comes to other women but not you, he knows you Rey. Better than you know yourself.’ Jess smiles softly as she looks at Rey, before pulling the skirt of a dress out from the rack running her hand over the chiffon.

Rey sighs softly, she’s never felt so contented in her life before. She has or will have everything she never dared to dream was possible - a husband and her own little family.

‘So prison did have some perks then?’ Jess breaks Rey from her daydream with a snicker and Rey instantly blushes seeing the naughty glint in her friend's eye.

‘Jess!’ Rey scolds.

‘What? He’s clearly been working out. And he’s ditched the glasses.’ Jess observes.

‘He still wears the glasses.’ Rey murmurs as she runs her hand over some ivory silk.

‘Oh, is that a kink or yours?’ Jess taunts and Rey gasps, scandalised.

‘Jess, seriously.’ Rey shakes her head, but she’s grinning and blushing a little, she does like Ben in his reading glasses.

Jess simply laughs.

o-o-o-o-o

The two women continue searching for the perfect dress for Rey. They’re in the fourth store and it’s starting to get late and Rey is getting cranky, a trait her daughter shares. But then out of the corner of her eye she sees it. _Her_ dress on a mannequin in the corner of the store.

She’s transfixed as she walks over to it as if she’s in a dream, her hands trembling and heart pounding. She knows before she even tries it on that it’s her dress. The one she will marry the love of her life in.

‘Wow that’s gorgeous. You need to try that on.’ Jess whispers as she joins Rey by the mannequin.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey lets out a breath as she looks at herself in the mirror. It’s the one. The perfect dress. She steps out from behind the curtain and the store falls silent, all eyes falling upon her.

‘Rey, you look amazing. You’re going to take his breath away.’ Jess gazes at her in awe and Rey smiles softly, she knows she will.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought it really does help to know what you guys feel :)
> 
> This one is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :I


	12. The Wedding part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous - eek!!!
> 
> If you want to know what I envisioned for Rey's wedding dress please check out the aesthetic :) <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you okay there son? You look a little green in the face.’ Han smirks as he steps into the tent to see his son standing there in his navy suit, brown brogues and sunshine yellow tie fiddling with his shirtsleeve, his hands clearly trembling.

Han is wearing a charcoal suit with black dress shoes and a light grey tie as he looks at his son and his wild mane of dark hair and stylised facial hair.

‘I’m fine.’ Ben snaps a little harshly, but it doesn’t deter his Father, if anything it spurs him on.

‘I thought marrying Rey was meant to be a happy day? Not make you sick?’ Han teases and Ben scowls at his father before dropping his arms to his sides with a huff.

‘Surely you want something other than to annoy me.’ Ben scoffs and Han holds out a small box in the palm of his hand.

Ben looks down at the box with confusion in his eyes.

‘What is it?’ he enquires and Han rolls his eyes.

‘Open it and find out.’ He chuckles as Ben turns to face him, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

He reaches up and grips the box while lifting the lid off. Inside he finds a pair of cufflinks nestled inside.

‘A wedding gift from your Mom and me.’ Han tells him as Ben tips the cufflinks into his palm.

‘There’s a quote on them. Shakespeare or something.’ Han continues as Ben lifts one up to look at the inscription.

‘I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Much Ado About Nothing.’ Ben mumbles as his father plucks the cufflink from his fingers and takes over, fixing them to Ben’s cuffs.

‘You know, I never thought I’d see the day. You marrying the love of your life.’ Han smiles softly as he does up the other cufflink and Ben looks up at him.

‘I know we’ve not always seen eye to eye, and perhaps we’ve always been too different but you’re my son and I love you.’ Han tells him, his voice full of love and emotion as he clasps Ben by the upper arms.

‘You’re not getting all sentimental on me are you old man?’ Ben snickers as a grin creeps across his lips and Han chuckles.

‘Shh don’t tell anyone. I’ve a reputation to keep. But seriously I’m so happy for you son.’ Han smiles as they look at one another.

‘Thanks Dad.’ Ben murmurs as Han pulls him in for a hug and Ben doesn’t resist.

o-o-o-o-o

‘How do you want your hair?’ Jess asks as she fiddles with Rey’s hair.

‘Um……..’ Rey trails off as she looks at herself in the floor length mirror and the butterflies dance in her stomach as she looks at the beautiful ivory dress; the chantilly lace bodice and tulle skirt with a small waistband, she feels like a princess.

‘Up? Down? Plaît? Bun? High ponytail? Low ponytail?’ Jess questions as she moves Rey’s hair around, looking on the mirror at her friend.

‘Maybe this will help you decide?’ Leia announces as she steps into the room of the grand house that is hosting their wedding in the woods.

The always elegant Leia Organa-Solo is wearing a simple purple knee length dress with a matching bolero and her hair done in a smart updo held together with antique pin.

Rey turns to her future Mother-in-law to see that she’s got a box in her hand as she steps over.

Leia smiles up at Rey as she opens the box and Rey finds a beautiful gold leaf headband that makes her gasp.

‘That’s gorgeous.’ Jess says with a smile on her face as she looks down at the headband and then at Rey.

‘Do you think you can do something with this?’ Leia enquires, glancing at Jess who nods in reply.

‘Definitely.’ Jess replies confidently, as Rey bites her lips together to fight back the budding tears.

‘Thank you. It’s beautiful.’ She croaks as Leia hands the box to Jess and Rey throws her arms around the diminutive woman.

‘It may be a little early, but welcome to the family.’ Leia whispers in Rey’s ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Just then there’s a light tap on the door and Finn pops his head around.

‘Peanut you look amazing.’ He gasps when he steps into the room wearing his smart black suit and black skinny tie.

Rey smiles at her friend as he walks over to her, smiling at Jess who’s wearing a pale lemon floor length sleeveless gown.

‘Are you nervous?’ He asks gently and Rey nods in reply.

‘You’ll be fine.’ Finn reassures as he fishes in the inside pocket of his jacket.

‘This is a little something from Poe, BB and me. You know seeing as I’m effectively the Father of the bride.’ Finn jests as he opens a small box to reveal a pair of diamond stud earrings.

‘Finn.’ Rey gasps.

‘You shouldn’t have.’ She tells him but he just shrugs, looking at her with a happy smile.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben takes a deep breath. His hands are trembling and his heart feels like he’s running a marathon when in fact he’s just standing there, at the makeshift woodland altar waiting for his bride. He takes a deep breath as he looks forward, trying to block out the idle chatter of their few guests as they all wait patiently for Rey to arrive for the sunset ceremony.

But then Poe starts softly strumming his guitar and Ben’s heart practically jumps right out of his chest. He clenches his hands into fists as he takes another calming breath, eyes fluttering closed while he composes and gathers himself.

Now his hearing is in-tune to everything around him and he hears a collective gasp and ‘awwws’ from those seated behind and his heartbeat picks up the pace, again. His chest is heaving and his mouth is twitching with anxiety and nerves as he bites down on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Then he feels her right next to him. Ready to become his wife. Her slightly clammy palm covering the back of his hand, giving away her own nerves. Ben gulps hard as he shifts on the spot, turning to face her. To see her for the first time in her wedding dress leaves him simply awestruck.

His eyes widen and his jaw slackens. His heart stops as he gazes down at her, she has stolen the breath right out of his chest. She looks beautiful. More beautiful than he has ever seen her. More beautiful than those precious moments before she wakes, more beautiful than the moment she pushed their daughter into the world, and more beautiful than the moment she agreed to be his wife.

‘Wow.’ Is all he can gasp, his eyes wide and stunned by how gorgeous she looks standing next to him. Rey smiles coyly, a blush spreading across her face as she glances down bashfully having handed her bouquet to Finn after he kissed her cheek and wished her luck before she turned to the man she was about to commit the rest of her life to.

The minister coughs to draw their attention but Ben can’t move, he’s transfixed by Rey. Simply standing there drinking in her beauty. She is like an angel on earth.

‘Are you an angel?’ He whispers and she smiles faintly, giving his hand a squeeze.

‘Ben.’ She says sweetly, her cute blush spreading across her cheeks.

Ben takes a moment and a breath, before turning to look at the minister. As he does he sees Jess standing just behind Rey with Lucy in her arms. He smiles at the sight of his daughter, dressed in her little dress with embroidered yellow flowers on the skirt netting and a yellow sash around her middle, along with a cute yellow headband keeping her unruly brown hair at bay. She gives him a gummy smile that melts his heart.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I understand that you’ve written your own vows.’ The minister announces and Rey’s eyes widen.

‘What? No, no. I’ve not written anything. Ben.’ Rey gasps with shock and surprise, panicking as she looks between the minister and her fiance.

‘It’s okay, just speak from your heart.’ He reassures her, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

‘Ben.’ The minister smiles warmly at Ben who takes a breath.

‘Rey. From the very first moment you fell into my classroom exactly two years ago today I knew that you were special. It just took me a few weeks to realise exactly how. And when I did I knew that I would never let you go. That you were the biggest and most important part of my life. You changed everything for me that day. And you’ve been doing that ever since. You made me a better and stronger man. You’ve guided me through the darkest of days and stood by side in my weakest moments. You are the brightest light in all the stars. You gave me the most wonderful, beautiful precious gift in the entire world when you gave birth to our daughter. I have never felt such love than the love you give and show to me. I am utterly undeserving of everything that you are, and everything that you can be. I am humbled that you wish to take this most amazing of journeys of marriage with me. I love you Rey. More than I have ever loved anything before in my life. I wasn’t even sure of what love truly was until I met you. And I will spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you, caring for you and watching you grow and become even more incredible than you already are now. You are one hell of a woman Rey.’ Ben grins as a blush forms high on his cheekbones as he gazes adoringly at her.

Rey stares up at him with such love and affection, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘Rey.’ The minister smile at Rey and she lets out a little gasp as she fights back the tears.

‘Okay, um. Well I wasn’t really expecting this. To be saying my own vows. But Ben I just want you to know that I love you and will never stop loving you. You have given me so much already that you just take my breath away. I didn’t know I could love anyone as much as I love you and Lucy. You’re the two most important and special people in my life. And I will never regret coming to your office that Halloween.’ Rey chuckles through her tears as she wipes them from her eyes as Ben grins at her, while some of their guests murmur at her words.

‘Do we have the rings?’ The minister asks looking between the couple.

Ben reaches inside his jacket pocket and produces a small turquoise box. Rey recognises the box. It’s Tiffany & Co. and she lets out a small gasp, eyes widening in disbelief that Ben has brought Tiffany & Co. wedding rings. He empties the contents into his palm and Rey gets her first glimpse of their wedding rings - both are simple platinum bands, but they’re so special that it makes her gulp and grin widely.

Ben places them on a small pillow being held by the minister who blesses them before looking at Ben.

‘Ben as you place this ring on Rey’s finger, please repeat after me.’ The minister smiles.

‘On this day…’

‘On this day.’ Ben repeats.

‘I marry my best friend.’ The minister instructs.

‘I marry my best friend.’

The minister instructs and Ben repeats to an adoring Rey as he slips the beautiful ring onto her finger and holds it there.

‘The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams.’

‘Rey, I give you this ring.’

‘As a symbol of my love and devotion.’

‘I offer you my heart, my hand and my love.’

‘I join my life with yours.’

‘To cherish and protect you as my wife.’

‘With all that I am.’

‘With all that I have.’

‘I honor you as my wife forevermore.’

Rey takes a short breath as she grins at him as he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the ring.

‘I love you.’ He whispers as he lowers her hand.

‘Rey, as you place this ring on Ben’s finger, please repeat after me.’ The minister smiles before proceeding to say the same words for Rey as he did with Ben, only with a few obvious changes.

Rey smile adoringly at him, her hand trembling a little as she places the ring on Ben’s finger as he just watches her, completely and utterly bewitched by her.

‘Now if you and your witnesses would like to take a few moments to sign the register.’ The minister instructs and gestures for Ben and Rey to follow him over to a small table set up a little behind him off to the side.

Ben takes Rey’s hand as he leads her over to the table and pulls out her chair for her. She smiles warmly at him as she sits down and finds that Finn and Han have stepped forward to be witnesses. Rey smiles happily at her best friend and Father-in-law as they join them while Poe plays a song on his guitar.

Ben had asked his Father to be a witness that morning and he’d been bowled over. Finn was also a natural choice given how close he and Rey are, and how supportive of their relationship he’d been since the beginning.

Luke has been wandering around the ceremony since before it began, taking photos - during the vows, the exchange of rings, now the signing of the register. He’d asked Ben if he could do more than just sit there and given that he was a dab hand with a camera it was a perfect fit. He’d also set up a video camera to record the entire ceremony from before Ben arrived and to when they all leave to head to another part of the woods for the reception.

‘Now that Ben and Rey have exchanged vows, rings and signed the register and have sworn their love and commitment to one another, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.’ The minister smiles at them once everyone is back in place.

Ben places his hands on her hips as he leans down toward her and Rey places her hands on his jaw, unable to stop grinning as he presses a kiss to her lips. But as he goes to pull back Rey tightens her hands on his face and keeps him there as she kisses him properly. Quickly Ben settles into the kiss and it starts to get a little more passionate, much to the amusement of their guests.

‘Put him down.’ Poe chuckles along with everyone else as Rey breaks the kiss with a playful glare at her best friend’s boyfriend.

‘I love you.’ Ben whispers as he presses a kiss to the side of her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

‘I love you more.’ She smiles as she turns her head back to look at him.

‘I love you most.’ He smiles lovingly at her and Rey smiles sweetly.

‘So, what now _husband_?’ Rey fires him a wicked smirk and he chuckles before pressing a kiss to her forehead this time.

‘That’s for me to know and you to find out _wife_.’ He grins before pressing another kiss to her lips.

He takes her hand and leads her down the aisle smiling at their small number of wedding guests - his parents, Chewie and Maz, Mr. Threepio and Mr. Artoo and Finn and Poe, along with an appropriately flower collared BB8, as they all toss confetti from small paper cones over the happy couple.

Luke ushers everyone around for a number of photographs in front of an ancient oak tree that had been adorned with bunting and fairy lights. There are shots of all of them, including the minister. Endless shots of the Solo family. Photos of Rey and her self made family. Photos of the wedding party. But the most treasured are the ones of Ben and Rey; and the ones of Ben, Rey, and Lucy.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked this first part of the wedding? I'm a little nervous especially after the engagement that this had to live up to it :s
> 
> The vows spoken as they exchanged rings are not my own, but I thought they were very fitting for this story - I don't own them.
> 
> Aesthetic made by me for my Tumblr - @randomreylo
> 
> Aesthetic notes - physical references for the setting, Rey's wedding dress, hairband, bouquet and their wedding rings.
> 
> Oh and did anyone spot the Anakin quote and the tribute to Tangled??


	13. The Wedding part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after the ceremony - the party!!
> 
> With extra dollops of cheese ;)
> 
> Longest and last chapter x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of Snuggles and I have to admit that I was blowed over by the love and warmth I've received for this fic. I really wasn't expecting it when I wrote it original as just a one shot after seeing the lovely sketch by cevemo on Tumblr.
> 
> I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this fluff fic. And a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or a kudos <3
> 
> Now did anyone ask for cheese with a side helping of cheese????
> 
> Oh I recommend you listen to My Girl by The Temptations when you read this - especially a certain part ;)

o-o-o-o-o

Ben hands Rey a flute of champagne with a raspberry floating at the top.

‘For you Mrs. Solo.’ he grins as she takes it from his hand.

‘Thank you Professor Solo.’ She gives him a sly smirk and he lets out a small groan.

‘You know what that does to me.’ He murmurs against her temple and Rey giggles knowingly as she takes a sip of champagne while watching Leia smoother Lucy with kisses.

‘Why do you think I said it.’ She teases before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

‘You’re a naughty little minx _wife_.’ Ben snickers as he gives her waist a squeeze.

‘Yet you wouldn’t want me any other way _husband_.’ She sasses playfully, giving Ben a naughty smirk just as Luke steps over.

‘Your other guests have arrived.’ He smiles and Rey’s eyes widen with confusion.

‘Other guests?’ She queries as Ben smiles down at her before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He takes her hand and leads her over to the decorated entrance. Rey grins up at her husband when she sees Kaydel Ko Connix and Korr Sella standing there, along with Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley, Ello Asty and Nien Nunb. She shoves her glass towards Ben, who grabs it just in time as she runs over to her friends.

Ben smiles happily as he watches his wife hug her friends with sheer delight on her face. A cough brings him out of his trance and he turns around to find Lando Calrissian standing there.

‘You made it.’ He smiles as Lando pulls him in for a hug.

‘I couldn’t miss my godson’s wedding. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to the ceremony itself. Stupid flight cancellations.’ Lando apologises.

‘No worries. You’re here now.’ Ben smiles as he steps back and looks Ben up and down before looking over at Rey.

‘You’ve done well there kid. Especially with those ears and that nose. And let's not mention your moodiness. And your temper-’ Lando jests as Ben playfully shoves his godfather.

‘Okay, okay enough of the character assassination.’ Ben chuckles, knowing his godfather’s teasing tone.

‘Lando Calrissian you old dog you.’ Han’s voice drawls from behind them and Lando grins as he looks over Ben’s shoulder.

‘Han Solo you old scoundrel you. How the devil are you?’ Lando chuckles as he pats Ben on the shoulder and steps past him.

‘Hello Ben. Thank you for the invitation’ Gwen Phasma nods as she steps forward and Ben smiles at her.

‘Phas. I’m glad you could make it.’ He tells her warmly as she presses the briefest of kisses to his cheek before stepping past him.

While Rey chats happily with her friends, including Jess, Ben greets his former assistant Dopheld Mitaka and friends and colleagues of his mother - Taslin Brance, U. O. Statura, Harter Kalonia, Caluan Ematt, Gail Ackbar and Lor San Tekka.

‘Ben, the wedding breakfast is ready.’ Luke smiles, clasping his hands together as he brings Ben from his daze of staring at Rey as she chats animatedly with her friends while casting him shy and loving glances.

Ben waves for Rey to join him as Luke goes around telling the others.

‘Thank you for getting them here. It means so much to share this evening with them.’ Rey murmurs as she walks straight into his chest, pressing a kiss over his heart.

He wraps his arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head while her friends make their way toward the tables for the meal.

‘It’s because I love you. And I’d do anything to see you smile and be happy.’ He whispers.

‘You’re incredible, you know that right.’ She tells him as he gazes down at her.

‘You deserve the happiest of days.’ He smiles as she brushes his hair from his face before kissing him.

Ben leads Rey over to the tables that are laid out with decorations, flowers, candles and fairy lights. He helps Rey with her seat before sitting down next to her, draping his arm over the back of her seat.

Finn sits the other side of Rey and Poe sits next to him. Leia sits next to Ben with Lucy in her arms, Han sits next to his wife and Jess sits next to him at the end of the table. Their remaining guests are spread out across the other tables.

Rey squeaks with delight when the waiters bring out burgers, fries, pizza, chicken strips and wings, nachos, onion rings, garlic bread, and dough balls. Oh and specially chosen dishes for the more mature palate. She turns her delighted smile to her husband and he chuckles at the sight of her joy.

‘Your favourites. And there’s vanilla ice cream with gummy bears for dessert.’ Ben snickers as Rey grabs his thigh, beaming at him.

‘You really are amazing.’ Rey sniffles, feeling overcome with emotions and love.

Ben smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest and pressing tender and loving kisses to the top of her head.

o-o-o-o-o

With the wedding breakfast eaten it’s time for the toasts, and Finn is up first.

He takes a deep breath before rising to his feet, his hand is trembling a little as he taps his knife against his glass that’s just been filled by the waiting staff in preparation for the speeches. Everyone falls quiet and all eyes turn to the nervous looking man.

‘Um. Okay. I want you to thank. That’s wrong. I want to thank you all for coming. Man this isn’t going well already.’ Finn mutters embarrassed as he looks down at the table.

He feels a supportive hand squeeze his and he looks down to find Poe is holding his hand giving him his love and support as he smile up at him. It bolsters Finn’s confidence and he carries on.

‘Of course this isn’t a real father of the bride speech, seeing as I’m clearly not the father of the bride. But Ben asked me to say a few words, and I agreed in an instant. Because like him, I love Rey. She’s my best friend. She’s been there for me these past few years through thick and thin, and I like to think I’ve been there for her through the same.’ Finn pauses to look at a smiling Rey.

‘I know that you relationship with Ben hasn’t always been the easiest given the circumstances, but I always knew that it would work. Because I’ve never seen you so determined or so happy. You make her so happy Ben. And that’s all I ask for. For you to keep making her happy. Because if you don’t, you’re going to answer to me. I love you peanut and I wish you both all the happiness in your marriage. To Rey and Ben.’ Finn announces lifting his glass into the air as everyone toasts.

Finn smiles lovingly down at Rey before leaning forward and kissing her cheek as everyone claps his speech.

Ben rises to his feet and takes a deep breath, his eyes are focused on the note card he’d just retrieved from his inside pocket. His hands are shaking more than Finn’s and he gulps heavily before letting out a long breath. He then places the card down on the table, shaking his head a little.

‘Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming on behalf of Rey and myself. I want to give special thanks to everyone who helped put this together. Jess, uncle Luke, mom, dad, Finn and Poe. Thank you so much all of you for all of your help and support, and for keeping this a secret these past few months. This would be nothing without all of your love and commitment and I know I’m not the easiest of people, but I hope I wasn’t too much of a nightmare.’ He gives a faint smile as he glances around the table and receives warm smiles in return.

‘The biggest of my thank you’s goes to you, Rey.’ He turns his attention to Rey as she shines with such love and adoration for her husband.

‘Rey. My beautiful, wonderful, funny and intelligent wife. Thank you for doing the most crazy thing and agreeing to be my wife. For marrying me. But not only for that, but for giving me the most incredible experience of my life; being in love, being a father to the most adorable and cute little girl in the entire world, Lucy, and now being your husband.’ He murmurs, looking down at Rey, his eyes solely focused on her as she gazes up at him, tears welling in her devoted eyes.

‘Like I said in my vows, I will never regret your decision to storm into my office dressed as the devil that Halloween.’ He winks at her as he blushes as there is a murmur amongst their guests as Rey grins widely, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

‘From the very first moment you fell into my classroom with your books and papers spilling everywhere two years ago I knew that our destinies were entwined. That you were my future. That you would be the most special part of my life. That you would make me the happiest man alive. And you continue to do that every single day. You make me the best version of myself because you love me. And I swear that I will do my utmost to make you happy, to make you feel loved for the rest of our lives. Because Rey, I love you.’ He tells her and Rey springs to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a deep kiss to his lips while their guests laugh at her reaction.

‘To Ben and Rey.’ Han announces as he lifts his glass and everyone joins in while Rey continues to kiss her husband, and much like at the altar it starts to get a little too amorous.

o-o-o-o-o

With the speeches out of the way, the plates cleared and the tables rearranged to create a dance floor, the wedding now turns into a party.

Ben’s sat at the table holding onto Lucy. The tot is standing up and jiggling around balancing on his thighs, tiny hands gripping his jacket as she blabbers to herself, drool running down her chin. She slumps to her knees, reaching out and grabbing at Ben’s shirt as she grumbles.

‘Come here sweetheart.’ Ben chuckles softly as he wipes the drool from his daughter’s chin with a tissue before it splatters on his suit pants.

Rey smiles lovingly at her husband and daughter as she runs her hand up and down Lucy’s back, smiling warmly at her little girl, as Ben scrunches up the tissue and tosses it onto the table.

‘Are you having a good time?’ Ben asks gently, while lifting Lucy against his chest and pressing soft kisses to the top of her head.

‘The best. Thank you for all of this. You’re so wonderful. I’m so lucky to have you.’ Rey replies softly, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from her husband, much to the annoyance of their daughter who fires a grumpy pout at her mother.

A beautiful five tiered white and yellow summer cake with white and yellow flower and ribbon decoration is brought out on a cart. Lucy squirms in Ben’s arms until he turns her around and she kneels on his thighs. She bangs her tiny fists against the table as she looks at the cake before letting out a squeal of delight as Ben holds onto her waist. Rey leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek, tickling her under the chin and making Lucy continue to squeal as she looks at her mother.

Ben hands his daughter to his mother as Rey gets to her feet and rounds the table, to be joined by her husband moments later. He picks up the knife that has been placed next to the cake as Luke takes his position in front of the table, camera in hand.

Rey covers Ben’s hand with her own and together they cut the bottom tier of the lemon sponge cake while sharing a sweet kiss. But Rey breaks out into a fit of giggles, as they cut a slice of cake. Ben places the knife down and picks up the slice of cake, holding his hand beneath it as he offers it to Rey.

She gives him a flirty wink as she leans forward and takes a big bite of cake before Ben takes his own. He then feeds her more of the cake before finishing off the slice before the rest of the cake is taken off to be sliced up.

‘So, now what _husband_?’ Rey enquires as she brushes a crumb from the corner of his lips with her thumb, firing him a sweet smile.

‘I think it’s called a first dance sweetheart.’ He whispers, leaning in toward her, pressing a fleeting kiss to her neck as he playfully slaps his chest, grinning at him.

Ben nods to Poe before taking a deep breath while Rey looks at him bemused.

‘What’s going on?’ She queries lightheartedly as the intro music to My Girl by The Temptations begins.

Ben slides back from Rey and she looks at him with baffled confusion, but a wide grin stretches across her face as he clicks his fingers to the music and her mouth falls open entirely when he starts singing.

‘I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day.’ he begins and all their guests laugh and cheer, but his eyes are only on his wife.

‘No way.’ Rey gasps, hands flying to her mouth in utter shock.

But then Poe and Finn both rise to their feet to provide backing vocals and Rey spins round to look at them as Ben continues to sing to her, walking around her to face her.

‘When it’s cold outside I’ve got the month of May.’ Ben croons as he takes Rey’s trembling hand as tears flood her eyes.

‘I guess you’d say. What can make me feel this way?’ The three men sing as Rey continues to hold her other hand in front of her mouth.

‘My girl.’ Ben sings.

‘My girl.’ Poe coos.

‘My girl.’ Finn and Poe croon.

‘Talkin’ bout my girl, my girl.’ Ben sings as he smile at her and a couple of tears roll down her cheeks.

‘I’ve got so much honey the bees envy me’ He sings as he pulls Rey into his arms, feeling her shaking in his grip.

‘I’ve got a sweeter song, than the birds in the trees’ Rey shakes her head in disbelief as Ben sings into her ear.

‘Well, I guess you’d say what can make me feel this way?’ The tree men sing, Poe and Finn standing to join in.

‘My girl.’ Ben sings.

‘My girl.’ Finn sings.

‘My girl.’ Finn and Poe sing.

‘Talkin’ ‘bout my girl’ Ben sings.

‘My girl.’ All three men sing before Poe oh’s.

‘Hey, hey, hey.’ All three men.

‘Hey, hey, hey.’ All three again, but this time Lando, Jess, and Rey’s friends have joined in much to Rey’s clear giggling delight.

‘Ooh, yeah.’ Ben croons.

‘I don’t need no money, fortune or fame.’ Ben continues as he sways Rey.

‘I’ve got all the riches baby, one man can claim.’ He smiles down at her as she looks at him with pure love in her eyes.

‘Well, I guess you’d say. What can make me feel this way?’ Everyone joins in singing now, and Ben leaves them to sing the chorus as he simply looks at his bride, his wife, his Rey.

Ben presses his cheek against Rey’s as he sings the last bit for her ears only.

‘I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day. With my girl. I’ve even got the month of May. With my girl.’He murmurs trailing off as their guests sing the remaining part of the song as he hold her against his chest, his hands on her hips as she grips his shoulders.

Once the song finishes and their guests burst into applause and cheers, Rey giggles shaking her head as she pulls back to look up at him.

‘That was…….’ She sniffles, tears continue to spill from her eyes as different music begins to play.

‘Too cheesy?’ He whispers with a flinch.

‘Absolutely. But it was also the most sweetest, incredible, lovely, touching thing anyone has ever done for me. It was amazing.’ She mumbles as she cries happy tears.

‘Thank god. I was terrified. You have no idea. I was kind of dreading it. But seeing your reaction made it all worthwhile.’ Ben tells her and she realises that he’s shaking like a leaf.

‘It was beautiful. Thank you so much.’ Rey whispers as she cups his face and kisses him lovingly.

‘Come on. I think it’s time you changed into something a little more dancy.’ He grins against her lips as their guests flood the dance floor to get the party going.

As he leads her from the dance floor Ben is patted on the back and a number of their guests tell him it was wonderful and a great surprise. He smiles and nods in appreciation of their love and support, feeling his face burn with a blush.

o-o-o-o-o

Around half hour later Ben and Rey emerge, Rey is now wearing a thigh skimming sleeveless black sequined dress, while Ben is still wearing his suit, but is looking far more disheveled and has a grin on his face.

Now it’s her turn to lead him to the dancefloor. Rey grabs a glass of champagne from a tray before she sashays her way through the small throng of dancing bodies, her other hand gripping Ben’s.

She downs half of the glass before handing it to Ben over her shoulder. He drinks the rest in one go before handing it to whoever’s next to him, Mitaka he thinks, but he’s not paying attention.

Not when his bride is dancing for only him. She loosely wraps her arms around his neck and starts to sway her hips, eyes locked on her groom’s before giving him a flirty wink and turning around. Ben grips her hips as she presses back against him, wiggling and grinding her butt against him, her one hand gripping his, pushing it lower on her hip while her other runs through his hair as he buries his face in the nape of her neck.

‘I’d say in about nine months you might be welcoming a sibling eh kid?’ Lando snickers as Lucy grips his finger.

She’s being held in her grandfather’s arms as Leia, Han, Luke and Lando look toward the newlyweds with happy smiles as they sit at the table.

‘That wouldn’t be too bad now would it darling?’ Han gives a crooked smile, looking down at Lucy who looks up at him and gives a little yawn.

o-o-o-o-o

The celebration continues and now Lucy is nestled against her father’s chest as he gently sways to the music, singing softly into her ear. Rey is gazing adoringly at their little girl as the current song ends, but then a more upbeat song starts. Leia gets up from her chair and heads for the dance floor beckoning for Han to join her. He rolls his eyes but does as he’s told and struts onto the dance floor.

Ben chuckles at his parents, shaking his head as Leia and Han start dancing together next to their son and his little family. Rey leans forward and presses a kiss to Lucy’s cheek and the tot snuggles closer to her daddy. She rests her hand on her daughter's back as she smiles happily and lovingly up at her husband. Ben wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and she snuggles next to their daughter.

Happy tears fill Rey’s eyes. She’s got everything she could ever have wished and dreamed for.

Her family.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> I hope the cheese wasn't too bad??!!! lol
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 and Shwtlee for their love and encouragement with this fic x
> 
> Oh and don't forget that you can see the more adult side of Ben and Rey's relationship in Spellbound x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Any mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the characters.


End file.
